Conociendonos
by aruam07
Summary: [AU] Bonibell es una estudiante universitaria que esta enamorada de su mejor amiga, pero todo cambia cuando Fiona consigue una novia Marceline que a Bonibell en particular no le cae muy bien, sin embargo Marceline siente interés por conocer a Bonibell ¿Conseguiran estar en harmonia?
1. Chapter 1

— No sé cómo me convenciste para esto— le dije a la rubia que tenía al lado, apunto de entrar en una disco gay para conocer a "su novia" y cabe destacar que estoy enamorada de ella.

— Vamos Bon será divertido, y además ¿No eras de mente abierta?— dijo tomándome la mano mientras entrábamos.

— Si pero no pudo ser en… un lugar más de mi estilo? — dije aferrada a mi amiga.

— Pero te encantara es linda tiene una banda y…— le puse un dedo en la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de lo maravillosa que es Marceline?— dije algo irritada.

— Ya sé que no te gusta la cursilería— dijo sonriendo.

— No es por eso...— me miro intrigada con su peculiar sonrisa, yo sonreí y le empuje la cabeza hacia atrás con mi dedo índice— ¡Es que cuando empiezas a hablar de ella no paras por horas!— proteste.

— ¡No es cierto!— se pegó más a mí— ¡solo estas celosa!— me saco la lengua.

— Ah!— puse cara de perplejidad— ¡discúlpame pero crees que me pondría celosa por otra chica con la que terminaras en poco tiempo!— me reí.

— ¡Eres tan cruel!— dijo dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

— Ya detente jajaja— dije intentando calmarla.

— Fiona?— escuche una voz medio ronca, Fiona sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le lanzó encima a la chica.

— ¡Los estábamos buscando!— dijo abrazada a esta chica que era su novia Marceline no me pareció tan linda como Fiona decía tenía el cabello negro en abundantes rulos tés morena y estaba vestida con un vestido rojo botas marones y una chaqueta de cuero negra se veía decente a diferencia de sus exs que parecían hombres en cuerpos de mujeres, carrasquee para que me pusieran atención.

— A disculpa ella es Bonibell la amiga que quiero presentarles— dijo Fiona yo me le acerque a Marceline y le extendí la mano.

— Un placer conocerte Marceline, por favor trata bien a mi amiga a veces es un poco tonta...— ellas estallaron en risas yo me sorprendí— ¿¡Q-Que dije acaso algo gracioso!?

— Pfff, Bon ella no es Marcie jajaja es Keila no te hable de ella? jajaja— dijo intentando parar la risa.

— No que yo recuerde— dije algo confundida.

— Soy la guitarrista de la banda de Marceline, es un gusto conocerte Bonibell— sonrió tomando mi mano.

— Oh! ya veo, lo siento que vergüenza...— sonreí.

— No te preocupes por eso jaja— me soltó la mano— Vamos a donde están los demás.

— No puedo creer que pensarás que Keila era Marcie— dijo Fiona mientras seguíamos a Keila.

— Ya olvídalo...

— ¿¡Keila que haces aquí!?— dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

— Donde están los demás?— pregunto ella.

— Se están preparando para tocar, ¡y tu deberías estar con ellos!— dijo el chico tomando del brazo a Keila y llevándosela.

— Marcie va a tocar!— Fiona me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta quedar al frente del escenario, y hay empezaron a salir los miembros de la banda pude distinguir a Keila y a dos chicos más uno rubio con otra guitarra y a uno de cabello castaño claro en la batería y en el medio de ellos estaba otra chica de cabello negro azabache alta y con una cara muy hermosa llevaba unos pantalones negros botas vaqueras rojas y una blusa gris que definía las líneas de su cuerpo como decirlo era simplemente hermosa.

— Bon! ella es Marceline verdad que esta vez sí conseguí una buena— dijo dándome un codazo yo solo asentí.

— ¡Buenas noches gente!— dijo Marceline su voz era bastante fina y un poco ronca, Fiona no dejaba de gritar yo solo detallaba cada cosa que Marceline hacía, cuando empezaron a tocar el sonido era fuerte realmente no me gusta el rock pero en cierta forma me relajó.

— ¡Que te pareció Bon apoco Marcie no es grandiosa!— dijo abrazada a mi brazo.

— No me gusta este tipo de música— ella hizo un puchero me reí— pero son muy buenos.

— ¡Pues vamos tras el escenario a que los conozcas!— dijo muy emocionada guiándome hacia atrás del escenario cuando llegamos ellos no estaban— Donde estarán— se me quedo mirando preocupada.

— No lo sé...— me puse a mirar a los alrededores buscando a alguno— Que esa no es Keila— dije señalando hacía donde ella estaba.

— Oh! KEILAAAAA!— grito con su estridente voz agitando los brazos.

— N-No grites tanto Fiona— intente detener sus chillidos.

— KEI.. Ah! ¡hay viene!— dijo soltándose de mi agarré rápidamente.

— Que pasa Fi estás formando un alboroto jaja— dijo Keila dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Donde esta Marcie!?— pregunto haciendo pucheros Keila rio.

— Vamos ya es hora de que tu amiga la conozca— me miro.

— Si no es mucha molestia— sonreí.

— No seas tan formal Bon— dijo Fiona en lo que seguimos a Keila, solo me dispuse a mirar al frente y la vi a la novia de mi mejor amiga estaba en una de las mesas sentada sola escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

— Marcie!— grito Fiona soltándome y corriendo hacia ella no pude evitar poner una mueca de molestia pero la cambie rápidamente me senté frente a Fiona y Marceline Keila estaba a mi lado.

— Hola, con que tú eres Bonibell— se me quedo mirando fijamente, sus ojos rojos me dejaron sorprendida, solo le sonreí en respuesta.

— ¿S-sufres de dilatación en el iris?— pregunte.

— ¿Disculpa?— puso una cara bastante extraña que me causo gracia.

— Tus ojos...—agache la cabeza— son... ¿rojos?— pregunte las tres chicas empezaron a reír y yo no me había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que fue esa pregunta.

— Vaya que eres atrevida princesa— me quedo mirando— Fiona olvidaste contarme esa parte de ella jaja.

— Vamos no la molestes es muy sensible...— reclamo la mencionada.

— Pero eres tú la que habla de ella como un loro— ¿¡qué fue lo que dijo Fiona le hablo de mí!? Levante la cabeza un poco confundida y mire a Fiona que no paraba de reír abrazada a Marceline.

— B-Bueno ella también me hablo mucho de ti— sonreí.

— En serio Fi, que linda— dijo abrazándola y besándola en las mejillas— no pude evitar mirar con algo de envidia a Marceline.

— ¿Marcie a donde vamos a ir después de esto?— Hablo Keila que se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato.

— Mmm No lo sé yo quería irme con Fi a su casa— respondió tanteando la cabeza.

— Porque parece que unas chicas van a continuar la fiesta si me entiendes— dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

— En serio, ¿Quieren ir chicas?— me miro.

— Eh… Bon ¿Quieres ir?— pregunto Fiona temerosa, puse cara de perplejo.

— No creo que ya es hora de irme— me levante algo enojada.

— ¿Segura no quieres cuadrar con nadie hoy?— dijo Marceline sonriendo.

— No soy lesbiana— la mire algo enojada— así que mejor me voy ya.

— A estas fiestas no solo vienen homosexuales— se rio— Pero bueno si ese es el caso— se levantó— te llevare a tu casa— no dije nada solo asentí.

— ¡Voy contigo!— dijo Fiona, a lo que Marceline negó con la cabeza.

— Ve a la fiesta los muchachos seguramente irán yo los alcanzó luego.

— ¡Pero quiero ir contigo!— dijo Fiona haciendo un berrinche.

— Jaja vamos no me llevara mucho— le dio un beso y me miro— ¿nos vamos?— caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a su auto me subí al asiento del copiloto y le dio marcha.

— ¿Dónde es que vives?— pregunto.

— Tercer distrito, cerca de la estación del metro...

— Ok— dijo con la vista al frente— Y… ¿porque fuiste a una disco gay si eres hetero?

— Fiona quería que te conociera— dije viendo por la ventana.

— Si me hubiese dicho que eres hetero no le hubiera dicho que te trajera— se rio.

— Si... esta loca por ti— dije sin pensar.

— Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo de ti jaja— me miro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte intrigada.

— Por la forma en que habla de ti yo pensaría que le gustas— sonrió.

— Aunque así fuera no pasará— dije algo irritada.

— Jaja no te enojes, no es para tanto— dijo riendo.

— ... — me le quede mirando fijamente seria.

— ¿¡Q-Que!?— dijo nerviosa.

— Nada— reí por su expresión— eres linda me alegro que esta vez consiguió algo bueno.

— Vaya gracias, tú también eres hermosa— dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.

— N-No...— Sentí como la sangre subió a mi cabeza— es hacia la izquierda la casa azul con blanco—mire hacia la ventana para que no me viera tan sonrojada.

— Oh! Ya doy vuelta jaja— solo sentí cuando detuvo el auto frente a mi casa— Bueno princesa fue un placer conocerte— sonrió.

— Fue divertido gracias por traerme— pero cuando quise abrir la puerta para bajarme pero me jaló del brazo antes de hacerlo— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

— No quiero— dijo sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios— Voy a beber el rojo de tu linda cara rosa princesa— se acercó más y besó mi mejilla yo estaba con los ojos abiertos como platós, de repente me miro extrañada se alejó y soltando una carcajada.

— ¡P-PERO QUE TE PASA!— grite abriendo la puerta bastante nerviosa— ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?— dije yéndome enojada hasta mi casa ¿¡que fue eso!? Acaso solo lo hizo para molestarme... No me agrada es una estúpida y ¡no es linda! Subí a mi cuarto mis padres ya estaban dormidos me desvestí y me puse mi pijama y me acosté para razonar lo que había pasado. Obviamente Marceline hizo eso solo para molestarme por lo cual es una ¡abusadora! y no me cae bien debo decirle a Fiona que ella no le conviene para nada y que la deje de inmediato... cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

— Bonnie, si dejo a Marceline ¿te quedarías conmigo?— dijo Fiona abrazada a mi mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amó— Te quiero Bon— se acercó para besarme yo me incline para corresponderle— cuando se terminó el sonido del despertador me saco de mi confort trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡Bonnie el desayuno está listo!— grito mi madre— ¡Baja de una vez!— suspire y me metí a la ducha, me vestí con unos pantalones morados una blusa rosa a juego y unas Converse, tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar con mis padres.

— A qué hora volviste anoche— pregunto mi padre.

— No recuerdo como a la 1am, quizás antes— dije dándole un bocado a mis huevos con tocino.

— Y como estuvo la fiesta ¿Te divertiste?— pregunto esta vez mi madre.

— Normal, me mantuvieron entretenida pero sabes que no me gustan esos lugares— respondí indiferente.

— Como no respondiste mis llamadas pensé que lo estabas pasando bien…— reclamo mi madre.

— Ayer apague el teléfono así...— Me levante de golpe— Mi teléfono ¡no sé dónde lo he dejado!

— ¿No lo habrás tirado por ahí cuando llegaste anoche?— pregunto mi padre tranquilo.

— No lo sé... lo recordaría— conteste terminando mi desayuno.

— Yo lo buscare hoy pero pregúntale a tus amigos de todas formas— dijo mi madre tomando los platos y dirigiéndose al lava platos.

— Bueno ¿Nos vamos?— pregunto mi padre yo sólo asentí, cuando llegue a la Universidad me dirigí a mi salón de clases y me recosté sobre la mesa. Donde abre dejado mi teléfono espero que mi madre lo encuentre.

— Hola Bon ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te vez horrible!

— Fiona no estoy de humor para bromas— dije sin mirarla.

— Vaya... ¿Qué paso?— se sentó a mi lado.

— Nada... solo no tengo animó hoy...

— Jaja claro estas acostumbrada a dormir temprano— Se puso a jugar con mi cabello.

— ¿Y qué hiciste cuando nos separamos ayer?— pregunte girando la cabeza un poco para verla.

— mmm... fuimos a la casa de una de las amigas de Marcie y bebimos un poco, después ella y yo nos fuimos a su casa y dormimos yo ya no aguantaba el sueño jaja— se sonrojo.

— En serio... qué bueno— bostece.

— Oh! Ya lo había olvidado— se puso a buscar algo en su mochila— olvidaste tu teléfono en el auto de Marcie anoche— yo me levante de golpe— aquí tienes— me lo entregó.

—Sabía que lo había dejado en alguna parte... ¿! Pero porque en su auto esto es estúpido!?— susurre.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— N-No nada jajaja— dije algo nervioso.

— Okey— cuando empezó la clase me tambaleaba del sueño pero aguante vino el descanso y en la siguiente clase Fiona no la veía conmigo eso me ponía triste me encantaría ver todas las clases con ella, tome mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a mi madre para que no se molestara en buscarlo pero algo me sorprendió "Marcie 3" leer ese nombre me enojo quién se cree para guardar su número! la elimine, le mande el mensaje a mi madre y me fui a mi próxima clase, cuando termino tuve una hora libre así que fui a la biblioteca y me quede hay adelantando los trabajos me moría del sueño pero lo dejare para cuando llegue a casa, estaba repasando unos ejercicios de física cuando recibí un mensaje.

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Hola, buenos días como estas princesa? /:)**

 **11:06am**

Suspire y volví a lo que hacía termine los ejercicios y fui a la cafetería para comer algo, compre el almuerzo típico que venden y me senté a comer tranquilamente cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Holaaaaa porque no contestas D;**

 **11:59am**

Seguí comiendo y cuando termine volví a la biblioteca a estudiar matemáticas pero otra vez recibí otro mensaje de esa cretina.

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Deja de ignorarme o me enojare contigo! :(**

 **12:15**

Suspire le contestare por cortesía...

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Hola buenos días, ¿Qué quieres?**

 **12:16**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Me contestaste! :D Solo escribía para saber cómo andas ;)**

 **12:17**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Bueno ahora estoy ocupada así que no me molestes más por favor...**

 **12:17**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Que!? Pero si me acabas de contestar porque no podemos hablar un rato? ):**

 **12:17**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Porque no recuerdo haberte dado mi numero nunca.**

 **12:17**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Vamos... no seas tan fría princesa solo quiero que nos llevemos bien =)**

 **12:18**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Si eso quieres entonces no me molestes, ¿está claro?**

 **12:19**

Seguí haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas cuando ella dejo de escribirme, cuando se hizo la una y media volví al salón y continúe allí.

— ¿Hola Bon de nuevo estudiando?— era Fiona la mire con una sonrisa.

— Claro no olvides que los exámenes son bastante confusos deberías estudiar de vez en cuando también— se sentó a mi lado.

— Pero todavía falta para la temporada de exámenes Bon no exageres tanto jaja— dijo sacando su teléfono, cuando se puso a escribir pensé en decirle que le dijera a Marceline que dejara de escribirme...

Tosí un poco para llamar su atención— Fiona te ten...— me interrumpió.

— Bon que ¿Que te pareció Marceline?— puso una expresión sería nada peculiar en ella.

— Emn... ¿a qué te refieres?— pregunté.

— ¿Te parece una buena persona? o ¿que de verdad me quiere?— me quede pensando un momento en que responderle no podía decirle que no me gusta para nada ni que quiero que termine con ella así como si nada...

— B-Bueno es bastante peculiar— hice una pausa— y no la conozco así que no sabría responderte...

— Si... supongo que tienes razón jaja

— Fi...— tome sus manos— ¿¡P-Paso algo!?— dije preocupada.

— Eh? no es solo que... ya sabes no soy buena juzgando a las personas— sonrió.

— Bueno si tú lo dices...— cuando salí de clases y llegue a mi casa le escribí a Marceline tuvo que pasar algo ella no hace esas preguntas por nada.

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Hola Marceline quiero preguntarte algo sabes si algo le sucede a Fiona? que la vi rara hoy y me preocupa o si paso algo entre ustedes que la puso así agradecería que me dijeras...**

 **5:45pm**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Porqué?**

 **5:46pm**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Como que porque? porque me importa lo que le pase!**

 **5:47**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Pero si ella no te lo dice porque debería hacerlo yo?**

 **5:48**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **No puedes decirme que le pasa?**

 **5:48**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **No quiero, te has portado muy mal conmigo hoy...**

 **5:49**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Que estupideces dices es tu culpa por robar mi teléfono!**

 **5:50**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **No lo robe lo olvidaste y es mas no me importa adiós...**

 **5:51**

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Pero qué te pasa! tienes que decirme lo que le pasa a Fiona!**

 **5:51**

No me escribió más de eso, pero ya no me importa esa chica es una pesada y si paso algo pues ya Fiona me lo contara... Para distraerme un rato me leí de nuevo uno de los libros que tengo hoy me quedare sola en casa porque mama se fue a la casa de la abuela a conocer a sus sobrinos, baje a preparar mi cena cuando recibí un mensaje si era la pesada de Marceline no le responderé!

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Ya no insistes princesa, tan poco te importa tu "mejor amiga"**

 **6:56**

Me enoje al imaginar su tono de voz sarcástico.

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Mira a la hora que contestas mal educada si no vas a contarme nada mejor ni me escribas!**

 **6:57**

 **De: Desconocido**

 **Disculpa eso princesa es que estaba teniendo sexo con Fiona, tranquila ella duerme ahora…**

— ¿¡Que!?— Grite sin darme cuenta— Maldita...— gruñí, marque su número y la llamé.

— Alo, ¿Que sucede princesa?— respondió al instante.

— No mientas, ¡es imposible que Fiona se halla acostado contigo!— gruñí la escuche reír me molesto este gesto— ¡NO TE BURLES ES ALGO SERIO!— grite ella no dijo nada pero luego contestó.

— Calma tus celos bebe, su novia soy yo no tu— dijo calmada— No te enojes es algo normal...

— ¡Que puedes hablar tú de normalidad!— me altere— Ah! ¡Pesada! ¡Estúpida! ¡Lesbiana! No ¡me agradas!— colgué

Ya es suficiente con esto, mañana le digo a Fiona que ¡la deje! como pudo obligarla a que se acueste con ella! es una enferma! no la soporto! es más que ni se le ocurra volver a hablarme!

Al día siguiente cuando fui a clases y me quede en mi sitio como siempre y espere a que Fiona llegará cuando la vi me puse de pie y fui hacia ella, ella cuando me vio se quedó inmóvil.

— Hola Fi, tenemos que hablar ahora— dije seria.

— Em... creo que se por dónde va esto— se rio.

— ¡Termina con Marceline ahora mismo!— le ordene.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Estás loca!— me miro negándose con la cabeza.

— Te está usando ¡ella no te conviene!— volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— No estas confundida ¡ella es muy buena persona!

— ¡NO LA DEFIENDAS!— grite exaltada.

— Bonnie no grites— dijo tratando de calmarme intentando tomarme de las manos.

— ¡No me toques!— dije perdiendo el equilibrio— me das asco— sentencie y me fui no tome mis cosas solo salí de allí no puedo creer que se deje manipular por esa... Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la entrada de la Universidad, seguí caminando para despejar mi mente ¿porque me enojo con Fiona? nunca tuve problemas con sus novias y aunque Marceline se vea mejor que sus otras relaciones donde las chicas parecían salir de un Apocalipsis zombi... Ya Bonibell Bubblegum tienes que disculparte con las dos de todas formas yo y Fiona jamás estaremos juntas mis padres nunca lo aceptarían y yo no tengo el valor para decirlo en voz alta... Soy detestable mis celos me segaron obviamente que todas las parejas pueden tener sexo y yo me comporte como una niña malcriada...

— Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir caminando? — esa voz.

— ¿¡Marceline!? ¿Qué haces aquí?— dije dándome vuelta al instante.

— Fiona me dijo que te buscara— se bajó de su carro— ¿Nos vamos princesa?

— ¿A dónde?

— Creo que eso no es lo que importa ahora tenemos que hablar ¿No?— me abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo vacile un momento y me monte ella se subió prendió el carro y empezó a conducir sin destino aparente.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?— pregunte.

— No lo sé Fiona me dijo que tenemos que hablar jeje— parecía feliz, me fije que en los asientos traseros estaban mis cosas mi mochila mis cuadernos y demás, seguro que fue Fiona quien las guardo me siento tan mal por haberle gritado— Quita esa cara larga… Dime ¿Qué Paso? — la mire y suspire.

— Esto es estúpido...— me queje— vamos a mi casa, recuerdas donde queda ¿no?

— Claro...— dio vuelta y puso dirección a mi casa.

— ¿Estas enojada?

— Porqué debería estarlo jaja— seguía tranquila.

— Por las cosas horribles que te dije ayer...

— Tranquila estoy acostumbrada— dijo parando el auto, yo abrí la puerta escuche su risa me di vuelta.

—¿Qué?— dije seria.

— Nada...— me volví a dar vuelta para abrir la puerta— es solo que te vez muy hermosa con tu cara toda roja.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! y solo bájate...—me obedeció tranquila, yo estaba muy nerviosa ¿¡porque le gusta ponerme así!? Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunto.

— Si, no te dijo Fiona que tenemos que hablar— sonrió y entro.

— ¿Y tus padres?— pregunto siguiéndome.

— Mi padre se fue el lunes por un inconveniente en el trabajo y mi madre vuelve pasado mañana de la casa de mi abuela, entramos a mi cuarto ella se sentó en la cama y yo en el escritorio cabe recalcar que mi cuarto no es muy grande pero hay suficiente espacio para moverse libremente.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar primero?— pregunto, me le quede mirando fijamente y sonreí.

— ¿Por qué me molestas tanto?— la mire acusadora.

— Yo molesto a todo el mundo jaja— me miro y se mordió el labio inferior, esto me hiso sonrojar un poco— Porque me evitas ¿Te hice algo?— esta pregunta me sorprendió.

— Em... No lo hago solo no me gusta que me molesten.

— Pero ¿Me odias verdad?— se puso sería su expresión me causo escalofríos.

— N-No es eso...— baje la mirada— S-Solo no me gustas para Fiona— susurre.

— ¿Porque?— su voz me pareció con algo de tristeza.

— N-No lo sé— esa respuesta me sorprendió hasta ahora no tenía una razón válida para juzgar a Marceline.

— ¿Te gusta Fiona?— levante la mirada no sé si estaba colorada.

— ¡NO!— grite, ella sonrió y se puso de pie.

— Si ese es el caso...— se acercó a donde estaba yo y me tomo la cara, yo no podía reaccionar ni tampoco decir nada— ¿Quizás te gusto yo?— se acercó hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso. ¿¡Me estaba besando!? Cerré los ojos y empecé a besarla también fue lento al principio ella me domino introduciendo su lengua para profundizar, pero me quede sin aire y me separé.

— ¿Que pasa Bonnie?— dijo entre suspiros, luego beso mis mejillas sentía que me iba a derretir...

— Marcie... detente...— dije con los ojos cerrados, me tomo del brazo y me sentó en la cama, que me pasa no no no! es una mujer y es la novia de mi mejor amiga!

— Bonnie, tranquila— se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la cabeza— No diré nada— se acercó y me beso de nuevo en los labios, yo rompí en llanto ella me abrazó— No llores puede que sea un shock para ti descubrir que te gusta una mujer pero...— interviene.

— Marceline, a mi... me gusta F-Fio..na— susurre con nerviosismo entre llanto nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, y ahora ella era su novia...

— Ya lo sabía no te preocupes— susurró.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunte levantando la mirada lentamente.

— Pues, cuando una chica linda me mira con odio no puedo evitar darme cuenta— sonrió.

— F-Fue así... Lo siento— volví a bajar la cabeza y me aferre más a ella.

— No pasa nada— se tumbó a lo que quedamos abrazadas en la cama— Princesa... ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ella?— sentí mi cara encenderse de nuevo.

— N-No... No lo sé... Fue a primera vista creo— escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Ya veo— me beso la frente y tomo mi cara y se me quedo viendo.

— ¿Que pasa tengo algo en la cara?— pregunte un poco ansiosa.

— Me encanta cuando te pones rojita— dijo divertida acariciando mis mejillas.

— ¿Por eso dijiste esa frase rara cuando nos conocimos?— pregunte riéndome al recordarlo.

— Quiero beber el rojo de tu bonita cara rosa princesa— me besó de nuevo esta vez sin prisa yo me deje manipular por sus besos y la forma delicada en que me tocaba el cabello bajando hasta mi cuello sus besos eran profundos cuando me quedaba sin aire ella reía y besaba mi cuello para luego continuar.

— Deberíamos parar ya...— dije intentando escapar de su abrazo, pero no me dejó.

— Bonnie... quédate tranquila— se quejó.

— Eres la novia de mi mejor amiga, como quieres que esté tranquila— me preocupé— si se entera de esto...

— No lo hará Fiona es bastante tontita— se puso de pie yo permanecí sentada en la cama, saco su teléfono y escribió algo— Me tengo que ir princesa— se acercó para besarme yo me puse de pie evitándola me miro extrañada.

— Vamos, te llevo a la puerta— dije caminando delante de ella.

— Bueno Bonnie te veré luego...

— Adiós— se quedó parada en la puerta a pesar de que se había despedido.

— ¿Y mi besó de despedida?— dijo colocando su dedo índice en mis labios.

— Ya nos hemos besado suficiente— sentencie.

—…— Marceline cerró la puerta tras de ella y me empujó contra la pared.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!?— reclame.

— Bésame o lo haré yo— me miro enojada, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella bajo sus manos a mi cintura me acerque para besarla cuando sentí que alguien ebria la puerta, me separé al instante era mi madre.

— Bonibell ¡porque tienes la puerta abierta!— reclamó pero se calmó un poco cuando vio a Marceline.

— Soy Marceline Abadeer — dijo extendiendo la mano la cual mi madre estrechó al momento— Soy amiga de Bonnie.

— Vaya esto es nuevo, Bonibell ¿porque no me dijiste que hoy traerías a una amiga? — pregunto mi madre.

— No se preocupe ya me iba de todas formas…

— Oh! vaya y ya te vas ¿no quieres cenar con nosotras?

— No lo siento será en otra ocasión, yo tengo algo que hacer en este momento — me miro— Adiós hablamos luego me beso la mejilla se despidió de mi madre de la misma forma y se fue.

— Se ve agradable ¿porque nunca nos hablaste de ella?

— No lo sé... voy a mi cuarto ya comí— me fui hasta mi cama y hay me tire aun olía a Marceline...


	2. Chapter 2

Ayer lo que había pasado con Marceline me había dejado algo insegura, ¿Y si Fiona lo supiera!? ¿Qué pasaría? Esto me pone los nervios de punta y lo peor no la voy a ver hasta la semana que viene me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Cake su hermanastra viene de visita y pasara lo que queda de esta semana con ella es una mujer muy amable y tiene una hija pequeña que adora los videojuegos, es encantadora pero solo habla de eso y es a veces frustrante. Estaba llegando a la Universidad cuando vi a Marceline en la entrada con su carro haciéndose la "cool" con lentes y un cigarro en la boca todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo ¿Qué es lo que pretende ahora? cuando me vio sonrió, gire mi cabeza ignorándola y pase de largo ella me siguió.

— ¿Qué te pasa no vas a saludarme princesa?— dijo expulsando el humo del cigarrillo en mi cara, la mire enojada se lo quite de los labios y lo tire.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?— pregunte deteniéndome en secó.

— Solo quería venir a ver como estabas, ¿No puedo?— me miro sería yo reí.

— No tienes que venir a verme!— gruñí molesta— Es más, no lo hagas y punto— continúe mi camino ella siguió detrás de mi— Deja de seguirme enserio no te soporto!— dije alzando la voz a la vez que me daba vuelta.

— Vamos princesa evitándome no lograrás alejarme...— dijo queriéndose acercar a mí pero yo la aleje y abrí distancia entre nosotras.

— Escucha no sé qué te estés imaginando en esa cabeza retorcida tuya pero lo que paso ayer fue un error y solo eso, ¿Bien?— la mire sería ella sonrió soltando una risita.

— Si tú lo dices...— continuo mirándome.

— Vete entonces!?— me volteó y camino hacia mi salón pero ella seguía detrás de mí, caminando como un perro sin dueño y cada vez me enojaba mas ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere? decidí ignorarla llegue a mi clase y me senté en el sintió que acostumbró y ella se sentó al lado mío, la mire con incredulidad ¿Enserio planea quedarse a ver la clase? es una tonta, el profesor entro y no dijo nada... Esto es lo malo de las universidades públicas de este país, ella se pasó toda la hora mirándome me ponía nerviosa y cuando volteaba a verla solo sonreía y hacía muecas chistosas, más de una vez me saco una risa pero seguía preguntándome lo mismo ¿ Por qué no se va? si solo quiere molestarme que me llene el buzón de mensajes es más fácil de ignorar a que este a mi lado todo el día! cuando termino la clase quedaba me quedaban dos horas libres y con Marceline siguiéndome no podía ir a lugares apartados seria mi perdición así que salí al campus y me acomode bajo un árbol para leer un libro, había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor así que me relaje.

— Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer— dijo sentándose a mi lado.

— Si no te gusta vete— respondí sin mirarla.

— Que fría...— se acostó mirando al cielo y encendió un cigarrillo, la mire con desaprobación— Que?

— Vota eso— exigí ella soltó una risa.

— No te gustan los cigarrillos?— pregunto.

— Solo voltéalo!— gruñí.

— No quiero— se volteó.

— Entonces no me sigas con esa cosa!— me levante, ella me tomo de brazo haciéndome sentar otra vez.

— Entonces dame un beso— su cara estaba cerca a la mía me sobresalte alejándome pero ella no lo permitió.

— D-Déjame...— baje la cabeza evitando que se acercara— H-Hay mucha gente mirando...

— Y eso qué?— me tomo de la barbilla y paso su dedo índice por mis labios, la mordí.

— AH!— se alejó y acarició su dedo— Porque hiciste eso!?

— Para que me dejarás— me puse de pie— NO VUELVAS A INTENTARLO!— le grité.

— No prometo nada— beso el dedo que le mordí— Los indirectos también cuentan—sonrió yo me di vuelta y la ignore aunque siguió persiguiéndome por el resto del día, cuando terminé mis clases salí para irme a casa aunque parecía que iba a llover así que saque mi paraguas.

— Yo te llevare guarda eso— dijo tomando el paraguas.

— No quiero, me iré sola— la mire enojada— Regrésamelo— dije extendiendo la mano.

— Porque te haces la dura vámonos juntas— se cruzó de brazos.

— No quiero— me crucé yo de brazos.

— Porqué?— puse cara de perplejidad como me pregunta eso?

— Primero llevas acosándome todo el día, Segundo te has intentado propasar conmigo más de una vez y Tercero si quieres serle infiel a Fiona búscate a una lesbiana!— Volví a extender la mano— El paraguas dámelo.

— Por qué no vas y le dices a Fiona que la amas?— pregunto cambiando el tema completamente.

— Porque debería de decirte eso!?— levante la voz.

— Porque si no lo haces seguiré molestándote— se acercó un poco.

— No lo hare! No puedo hacerlo!— grite sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a caer— VETE!— grité.

— No lo haré— me tomo del brazo me llevó tirando de el— Ya deja de llorar, no ha pasado nada!— gruño.

—Déjame!— intente soltarme, ella se detuvo y me beso le mordí el labio inferior se separó y hizo una queja de dolor, pero volvió a hacerlo esta vez sentí sabor a sangre mezclado con el que le habían dejado los cigarros, rompí el besó ella no dijo nada y me siguió llevando hasta su auto.

— Sube— dijo sería la obedecí sin decir nada, ella subió después de mí y puso en marcha el carro.

— Marceline...— dije para llamar su atención.

— Dime.

— ¿Tu amas a Fiona?— pregunte mirándola.

— No, no la amó pero ella tampoco me ama a mí— me miro tranquila detuvo el auto por el semáforo y limpió mis mejillas— aquí tengo un pañuelo— lo saco y me limpió los ojos con él— No vuelvas a llorar así...— me dio el pañuelo y puso en marcha el carro otra vez.

— Y sabes quién es la persona que le gusta a Fiona?— pregunte.

— No, pero no me importa— respondió secamente.

— Porque?— bacilo antes de responder.

— Porque tengo mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparme jaja— sonrió dejando ver sus dientes, sus colmillos en especial llamaron mi atención eran muy puntiagudos.

— Ya veo...— permanecí callada el resto del camino, Marceline me intentó sacar tema de conversación varias veces pero yo solo daba respuestas cortas.

— Ya llegamos— detuvo el auto y se me quedo mirando, vi que mi madre iba saliendo de la casa eran las cinco yo me bajé.

— Mamá— ella me quedó viendo y al carro de Marceline— A dónde vas— Marceline salió del su auto y saludo a mi madre.

— Voy al mercado a comprar lo que voy a usar para preparar la cena— miro a Marceline— Gracias por traer a Bonnie eres muy amable— mi madre sonrió.

— No es nada ¿Quiere que la llevé?— pregunto mi madre puso una expresión de sorpresa— Digo ya que estoy aquí y voy saliendo...

— Oh, pues gracias eres muy amable Marceline— le abrió la puerta de copiloto a mi madre yo la mire con desprecio.

— Yo también voy— dije abriendo la puerta trasera y subiendo al auto.

— Pero Bonnie no estas cansada?— pregunto mi madre.

— Déjela de seguro que va para que le compre algún dulce.

— No voy por eso!— me gire, Marceline y mi madre rieron y nos pusimos en marcha al supermercado.

— Marceline, y estudias con Bonibell— pregunto mi madre yo estaba atenta a cualquier respuesta que esta diera.

— Si, estudiamos la misma carrera— me miro por los espejos.

— Vaya nunca me hablo de ti por eso me sorprendió saber que tenía otra amiga— dijo mi madre felizmente.

— No tiene muchas amigas?— pregunto Marceline viéndome de reojo por los espejos.

— No a veces menciona a una chica pero nunca lleva a nadie a la casa— puso cara pensativa.

— Me imagino que le preocupa el tipo de gente con que se mezcla— dijo relajada Marceline.

— Vez! Pero ella no me entiende!— Marceline soltó una risa, mientras detuvo el auto frente al supermercado.

— Ya llegamos mamá, vamos— me baje del auto.

— Espera porque no te despides de tu amiga!— me regaño.

— No se preocupe señora, ya estoy acostumbrada a su frialdad jaja— sonrió.

— No te preocupes Marcie hare que te trate bien— me miro algo enojada.

— Adiós Marceline nos vemos mañana— dije dándole un beso en la mejilla— ella se rio.

— Adiós, señora fue un placer conocerla— le sonrió a mi madre.

— Adiós cariño Cuídate— nos bajamos Marceline se fue, mi madre me regaño por cómo me había portado con ella compró las cosas que necesitaba y nos fuimos caminando a la casa, papá llego esa noche y mi madre le contó que tenía una "amiga" llamada Marceline y mi padre ahora quería conocerla es una locura que la primera amiga que le presente a ellos sea esta chica molesta, cuando termine de comer subí a mi cuarto y me bañé cuando salí vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje Marceline es una molestia y sé que me va a causar muchos problemas en el futuro, me tumbé en mi cama tome el teléfono pero no fue Marceline la que mando el mensaje fue Fiona.

 **De: Fiona**

 **HOLAAA BON! QUE HACES TODO ESTA BIEN?**

 **8:23**

Me reí al leer su mensaje e imaginando la cara que debió haber puesto al escribirlo

 **De: Bonibell**

 **Nada todo está bien por aquí, como esta cake? salúdala de mi parte ;)**

 **8:24**

Hable con Fiona de todo tipo de trivialidades hasta que me quede dormida, y fue extraño recordé aquellos besos que Marceline me dio fueron muy suaves.


	3. Chapter 3

— Bonnie, vamos te llevaré a la Universidad— dijo mi padre acomodando su corbata.

— Ok...— tome mi mochila y salí tras el me subí al asiento del copiloto y el dio marcha.

— Y ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad?— pregunto con la vista al frente.

— Me va bien, aun no empiezan los exámenes así que estoy tranquila.

— Ya veo, deberías llevar a tu amiga un día de estos tu madre hablo maravillas de ella ayer— se rio.

— Si la llevaré algún día— me dejo frente a la Universidad, me baje.

— Cuídate cariño— se despidió y se fue.

— Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estás?— apareció Marceline detrás de mí con una sonrisa me sobresalte un poco.

— Hola, que haces aquí?— pregunte.

— Nada solo pase para verte— sonrió.

— No te cansas de perseguirme? o es algún pasatiempo?— me puse en marcha hacia mi clase.

— No te gusta pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo?— me siguió.

— Realmente no sé qué haces para caerle bien a las personas, eres muy molesta...— me tomó de brazo— suéltame!

— Espera un momento en silencio— dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, tomo su celular y contesto una llamada.

— Alo, ¿Cómo has estado princesa?— dijo sonriendo— A si me alegró... Ahora no puedo ir estoy un poco ocupada— intente soltarme de su agarré pero no lo conseguía— No, no todo en el grupo está bien claro que te extrañó— me enoje y me solté caminé alejándome ella me siguió aún hablando por teléfono— Claro bebé adiós— colgó— Que te pasa? no te vayas así...

— Parece que tienes muchas chicas que adoran tu compañía ¿Porque no te vas con ellas y me dejas en paz?— dije cortante ella ignoró mi pregunta.

— Vamos no te enojes princesa...— sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza esto me enojó más.

— Si no quieres a Fiona déjala!— me gire muy molesta— No soporto pensar que le eres infiel!— gruñí y baje la cabeza triste— Ella... ella no merece esto...— se me acerco y me levanto la cara.

— No pongas esa expresión...— dijo algo sería mientras me abrazó— No tienes que sentirte mal por eso.

— Claro que tengo... es mi amiga— sentí como las lágrimas querían salir pero no las deje ella suspiro.

— Esta bien...— rompió el abrazo— me iré así que no te pongas triste...

— Que...— volví a bajar la cabeza.

— Es lo que querías no?— sonrió— pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme!— me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Quien quisiera llamarla es una molestia. Me alegró de que se fuera! Me dirigí a mi salón a ver la clase de matemáticas sola como de costumbre pase el día cuando termine de ver mis clases salí para dirigirme a mi casa tome el metro y caminé un poco, cuando llegue mi madre estaba en el sillón viendo la televisión unos de esos programas donde pasan casos "reales" de familias que para mí son arreglados y aburridos.

— Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?— pregunto mi madre que no despegaba la vistas del televisor.

— Bien todo estuvo tranquilo...— dije tirando mi mochila en uno de los sillones y sentándome junto a ella.

— Oh y ¿Cómo esta Marceline? ¿No te trajo hoy?— pregunto sonriendo yo la mire alzando una ceja.

— Esta bien...— suspire— No hoy no me trajo, estaba ocupada— mentí.

— Esperó que seas amigable con ella es una buena chica— solté una risa seca.

— Dices eso porque no la conoces— abracé un cojín que tenía a mi lado.

— Eso es cierto— se recostó volviendo a ver la tele— Pero se ve que no es mala persona— dijo volviendo a ver su programa yo puse una mueca de fastidió.

— ¿Que esta pasando en ese casó?— dije viendo la televisión.

— Pues que el hijo mayor del tipo es gay y anda amenazando con suicidarse porque parece que los primos que lo sabían lo agarraron con chantaje de decirle a todos y abusaron de el...

— Vaya pobre chico— dije viendo lo que pasaba en el programa, mi mama soltó una risita.

— Si yo tuviera un hijo así lo hecho de la casa!— dijo con una mirada feliz y sin remordimiento, me levanté y tome mi mochila.

— ¿No vas a terminar de verlo?— me preguntó.

— No, quiero bañarme— dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto.

—Ok— subí y me tire en mi cama, ¿Porque dijo eso? si lo supiera me echaría abracé mi almohada sentí mi ojos llenarse de lágrimas, es estúpido preguntarme eso... Claro que lo haría... Me siento tan Sola...Tome mi teléfono y leí los mensajes que Fiona me mando la otra noche, la extrañó. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? me estoy deprimiendo demasiado me levante limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos, entre al bañó y me duche salí me puse mi pijama tome uno de los libros que tengo en mi escritorio y me acosté en mi cama para leerlo, me dormí al rato.

Al día siguiente ya eras sábado no tenía clases me quede en la cama mirando el techo, realmente no hago nada aparte de estudiar y leer libros asi que no tuve apuró en levantarme, escuche a mi madre tocar la puerta y entró.

— Hola cariño todavía estas dormida?— pregunto mi madre acariciando mi cabeza.

— No ya estoy despierta— dije soltando un bostezo.

— ¿Vas a salir hoy?

— ¿No por qué?

— Voy a ir a casa de mi madre, ¿Quieres venir?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Claro, no hare nada aquí si me quedó...

— Ve a vestirte saldremos después de desayunar— dijo marchándose, me vestí y guarde algo de ropa en mi mochila cuando baje desayunamos y nos fuimos caminando hasta la estación del metro, cabe recalcar que la casa de mi abuela queda a dos horas de la ciudad por las fueras la casa es bastante bonita aunque no muy grande mi madre va siempre que mi padre se va de viaje por varios días antes yo siempre me iba con ella pero cuando empecé la universidad mi tiempo se redujo entre semana y me comencé a quedar sola más tiempo, cuando llegamos mi abuela estaba bastante feliz de vernos me dio dulces como hacía cuando era pequeña mi madre entro con ella y se sentaron en la sala a charlar, yo solo me quede jugando con mis primos a la pelota al final me echaron porque era bastante mala y me senté a verlos bajo el árbol del patio trasero, pero mentita patio el balón muy fuerte golpeando en la cara a Gumbal que venía saliendo de la casa.

— GUMBAL!— mentita corrió hacía donde estaba el— Perdón no te vi...— dijo triste, Gumbal rio.

— No te preocupes no me paso nada— dijo el dándole la pelota— Oh! Hola Bonnie ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo mirando hacia donde estaba yo, mentita corrió con los otros a seguir jugando.

— Hola... Bien tiempo sin verte— le sonreí el vino hasta donde estoy yo y se sentó a mi lado.

— Me alegro tu madre está haciendo el almuerzo con la abuela.

— Es en lo único que piensan esas dos— reí— Y ¿Cómo está tu madre?— suspiro.

— Bien, aunque todavía no me habla— se rio bajito.

— Lo siento creo que no debí preguntar eso— me sentí mal por lo que dije.

— Supongo que le costará más de tres años aceptarlo— dijo recostándose en el suelo.

— ¿Y eso que has venido?— pregunte.

— Siembre vengo a visitar a la abuela— cerró los ojos— es la única que no le importa que sea gay.

— Y... en... ¿Tienes novio?— pregunte algo temerosa por la respuesta.

— Si... ¿quieres conocerlo? ¡es muy lindo!— bromeó sentándose de nuevo.

— No tienes miedo de que te lo quité— dije en tono de broma.

— Por favor, no serias capas— me miro— No me equivoco ¿Verdad?— sonrió su mirada me puso los pelos de punta.

— P-Pero que dices...— dije algo nerviosa.

— Nada...— se recostó otra vez— Solo que deberías ser más cuidadosa cuando salgas de fiesta...— me gire y lo mire sorprendida ¿! Me había visto!?

— Yo...— baje la cabeza escapando de su mirada.

— No tienes que decir nada...— se levantó de nuevo con una expresión seria— Solo ten cuidado de quien te enamoras, Marceline es... Algo especial...

— ¿!La conoces!?— me alarme.

— Mi chico estuvo en una banda con ella...dijo algo incómodo— en ese tiempo ellos salían juntos...— puse cara de sorpresa, él se rio.

— No te sorprendas, ella es bi— sentí que mi mandíbula tocaría el suelo si seguía con esta conversación.

— ¡P-Pero no te hagas la idea equivocada! Solo fui porque una amiga me obligó— aclaré— ¡Yo soy hetero!

— ¿Ah sí?— sonrió.

— ¡E-Es cierto! ¡No me mires así!— él se rio

— Pero yo no dije nada jajaja— se tranquilizó, y puso su mano en mi hombro.

— Tranquila estoy de tu parte...— sonrió— ¡Vamos a comer muero de hambre!— que incómodo fue el almuerzo, mi madre no dejaba de repudiar a Gumbal con la mirada y el no decía nada solo lo aceptaba y la trataba como siempre, cuando terminamos de comer Gumbal me invitó a salir pero mi madre se negó pero mi abuela la convenció realmente ¡amo a esa mujer!

— Que suerte que la abuela la convenciera— dijo el en lo que salíamos de la casa.

— Mi madre siempre la obedece no importa que...— dije caminando detrás de él.

— Hola, ¿Porque tardaron tanto?— dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache que estaba recostado sobre un carro azul oscuro.

— Hola— dijo Gumbal para después besarlo, ese chico era su novio— Ella es mi prima Bonibell— me presentó.

— Hola princesa, mi nombre es Marshall— su voz era bastante gruesa, sus dientes perfectos y sus ojos eran rojos igual que Marceline, realmente se parece a ella su cara es delgada y su cuerpo esbelto claro que un poco más alto.

— H-Hola soy Bonibell un gustó— sonrió abriéndome la puerta trasera— entra— entre y Gumbal subió al asiento del copiloto y Marshall puso el auto en movimiento.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Gumbal.

— Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a casa de mi padre primero, pero ¿Dónde quieren ir?— preguntó Marshall con la vista al frente.

— Yo no conozco, mucho este lugar así que cualquier sitio por mi está bien...— aclaré para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

— Marshall ¿Qué es lo que vas a buscar en casa de tu padre?— pregunto Gumbal ganando la atención del mencionado.

— Unas cosas que olvide cuando me mude, espero que la odiosa de mi hermana no este de visita— dijo con algo de molestia.

— Por nuestro bien espero que no...— dijo Gumbal con algo de preocupación en su cara, yo ignore esto.

— Ya llegamos— Marshall se bajó del auto Gumbal y yo hicimos lo mismo— Esperen aquí, iré por mis cosas— dijo señalando la casa y yendo hacia la puerta, la casa no era muy grande era pintoresca y tenía un jardín muy bonito.

— ¿Bueno que te parece Marshall?— pregunto Gumbal sonriendo.

— Es agradable— le devolví el gesto.

— Si lo es aunque a veces es un ¡estúpido inmaduro!— dijo divertido yo reí, pero nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos un ruido algo fuerte dentro de la casa.

— ¿¡Que paso!?— dijo Gumbal en lo que entramos para ver qué había pasado, me sorprendió tanto la escena que no pude reaccionar hasta des pues de un rato, era Marceline que estaba encima de Marshall en una posición muy comprometedora.

— Hola, ¿Cómo ha estado el dulce Príncipe?— dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

— Marceline... Todavía estás haciendo de las tuyas— dijo Gumbal enojado.

— Tranquilo solo quería saber si todavía siente a atracción sexual por las mujeres— dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla— ¿No estas celoso verdad?— se río.

— ¡Ya déjalo!— dijo Marshall interviniendo entre ellos.

— Que aburridos— se alejó y se sentó en el sillón con una guitarra acústica— Y yo que estoy a petición de nuestro padre aquí...

— ¡Ya cállate!— dijo Marshall enojado— ¿¡Donde están mis cosas!?

— ¡Que cruel eres si no me tratas bien no te lo diré!— dijo ella en lo que empezó a tocar unas notas.

— Vamos no seas arrogante...— dijo el quitándole la guitarra ella sonrió.

— Mira quién está siendo arrogante aquí solo eres tú…— lo señalo con el dedo índice.

— Marceline, por favor solo queremos recoger las cosas para irnos...— intentó convencerla.

— Las escondí por ahí— se levantó y le quito la guitarra— Diviértanse buscando...— Marshall la tomo bruscamente por la camisa de cuadros la guitarra calló.

— ¡DIME YA! MALDICIÓN...— ella se rio— SABES QUE NO ME DIGAS UNA MIERDA PERRA!— la soltó de golpe ella siguió riendo tomo la guitarra del suelo y volvió a su posición anterior en el sillón.

— Te ayudaré a buscar— Gumbal siguió a Marshall— Bonnie espera aquí— dijo siguiendo al enojado Marshall, yo camine hasta donde estaba Marceline y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente al que estaba ella.

— H-Hola...— dije algo nerviosa tras lo que acababa de pasar, me miró y sonrió sin responder mi saludó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí princesa?— dijo mirándome.

— Vine con mi primo, Marshall tenía que buscar unas cosas y los acompañé— dije sería.

— Ya veo...— siguió tocando la guitarra.

— ¿Porque no le das sus cosas a Marshall?— pregunte.

— ¿Te irás si se las doy?— preguntó con una sonrisa el sonido de la melodía que estaba tocando me relajó.

— Pues vine con ellos...— respondí recostándome hacia atrás.

— Hay tienes tu respuesta...— sonrió.

— ¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas? ¿No te cansas de molestarme?— dije cruzando las piernas.

— Yo hago lo que quiero, y digo lo que quiero— dejo de tocar y me miró con una sonrisa— ¿Porque tendría que ser diferente contigo?

— No puedes tratar a todos como si te pertenecieran— me enojé ella se rio.

— Vamos princesa sabes que deseas hacerlo conmigo...— hizo una mueca detestable.

— No sé quién te has creído que eres pero te detesto— dije levantándome.

— Sabes que no es verdad...— escuché eso pero lo ignore y salí de la casa si tenía que esperar ¡que sea afuera! ¿Qué le pasara está muy rara hoy? Bueno generalmente se porta más infantil y agradable... hoy está más... ¿Fría? no no es eso.

— ¿Porque tan pensativa?— preguntó Gumbal saliendo de la casa.

— Por nada... ¿Encontraron las cosas?— negó con la cabeza.

— Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estén aquí...se recostó en la baranda donde yo estaba.

— ¿Porque Marceline se porta así?— pregunte el río.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Marcie siempre es así...

— En serio...— dije algo incrédula.

— Que creías que te recibiría con un beso y un abrazo jaja— se volteó dejando la baranda— Vamos a dentro— entramos y Marceline seguía en el sillón tocando la guitarra.

— Marcie, dinos de una vez donde están las cosas de Marshall— dijo Gumbal casi rogándole.

— Pero ¿Que ganare si te digo?— contestó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto el, ella se puso de pie dejando la guitarra en el sillón y se acercó a Gumbal.

— ¿Que serías capaz de hacer?— sonrió cruzando los brazos.

— Cualquier cosa mientras mi dignidad quede intacta— él se cruzó de brazos igual yo veía todo con cara de ¿Qué demonios piensa Gumbal? ella sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Te quiero a ti!— se le lanzó encima besándolo en los labios, Gumbal intento quitársela de encima.

— M-MARCELINE!— grito Gumbal, Marshall bajó corriendo.

— ¿! Que pasa ahora!?— cuando vio a Marceline abrazada a Gumbal bajo como alma que lleva el diablo y los separó— ¿QUE TE PASA HOY? ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?— grito Marshall abrazado a Gumbal.

— Cálmate solo fue un besito— dijo inflando los cachetes y poniendo su sedo anular sobre sus labios.

— NO BESES A MI GUMBAL!— respondió el aun abrazado a mi primo.

— Pfff… HAHAHAHAHAHA!— se rio muy fuerte— YA HAHAHA YA ES SUFICIENTE HAHAHAHA— decía sin aguantar la risa— Es imposible aburrirme con ustedes aquí— retomó la compostura— Te diré donde escondí tus cosas— sonrió dejando ver sus dientes.

— Eh! ¿¡ENSERIO!?— gritó Gumbal.

— Si... síganme— nos guio hasta el garaje— ¡cada uno tome una pala!— dijo señalando hacía tres palas.

— ¿¡Las enteraste!?— dijo Marshall enojado.

— Algo así...— respondió ella, Gumbal y Marshall tomaron cada uno una pala ella me quedo mirando— Tu también toma una— Puse una cara de NO! NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!

— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡En tus sueños!—me cruce de brazos.

— Pues creo que es hora de dormir, si tu no ayudas no les diré donde los enterré— sonrió victoriosa, yo gruñí y tome la pala ella nos llevó al patio trasero y marcó cinco lugares con una X.

— ¡Hay es donde están mis cosas! ¡Estas enferma!— reclamó Marshall.

— Calmante solo estaba aburrida sin hacer nada...— se sentó en una mesita que estaba cerca de las flores.

— Ya empecemos...— intervino Gumbal, y empezamos a excavar yo cave hasta que di con una taza que tenía escrito con marcador azul "Sigue intentando que algún día seguro te aburrirás! ;D"

— ¡Marceline!— gruñí— ¿¡Que se supone que es esto!?

— ¡Marceline deja de jugar de una vez donde están mis cosas!— dijo Marshall saliendo del pequeño hoyo que había hecho, con un plato en la mano.

— Si te decía dónde estaban se irían y me aburriría aquí sola— tomo el plato de sus manos y sonrió— ASI QUE SIGE INTENTANDO IMBÉCIL! — Grito lanzando el plato de cerámica a la pared de la casa.

— CALLATE BASTARDA!— dijo yendo hacia otra de las X y empezando a cavar otra vez.

— Aquí tampoco hay nada... — dijo Gumbal saliendo de su hoyo y ayudándome en el nuevo hoyo que yo estaba haciendo.

— ¡Aquí tampoco hay nada debe der ése!— Marshall se veía aliviado, pero el alivio de todos se acabó cuándo encontramos un envase de plástico con una nota adentró " ENSERIO PENSASTE QUE TE DIRÍA! OH MARSHALL QUE INCRÉDULO ERES! xDDD"

— ACRRR...— grito enojado Marshall, estaba que echaba humo y puso una cara de asesino— MARCELINEEEEE! COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME ASI!— corrió hacía donde ella estaba, ella sólo soltó una carcajada.

— Estas muy sucio hermanito...— dijo tomando la manguera (que saco de quien sabe dónde) al lado y mojándolo.

— NO! QUE HACES DESGRACIADA!— dijo el quitándole la manguera y mojándola también— HA! Que se siente que te den un tragó de tu propia medicina!

— ¿Medicina? Yo creía que sólo era agua— dijo ella sin moverse de donde estaba, Gumbal y yo solo veíamos como se gritaban como dos niños pequeños...

— Marceline! dime po...— ella se levantó viniendo a donde nosotros estábamos.

— Salgan ya hay no hay nada...— dijo mirando con superioridad.

— MARCELINE! NO ME IGNORES!— grito Marshall intentando mojarla pero en ese momento ella se volteó y esquivó el agua, mojando a Gumbal en su lugar.

— Jajajajaja— se bufo ella— ¡que malo eres hermano! jajaja— le quitó la manguera y nos terminó de mojar.

— MARCELINE! ¡NO!— grite intentando cubrirme sin resultado ella siguió riendo.

— YA BASTA MARCELINE!— grito Gumbal, ella paro de mojarnos al mismo tiempo que dejo de reír.

— Ya no sean aburridos...— dijo algo molesta.

— No tenemos ropa aquí, y dime ¿Cómo haremos para volver a nuestras casas?— pregunto Gumbal exprimiendo la ropa que estaba empapada.

— No hay problema aquí hay ropa y un bañó, cuando gusten— sonrió.

— Vamos Bonie si nos quedamos así nos resfriaremos— entramos a la casa— Ve tu primero...

— No tu estas más mojado, ve tu—el entro al bañó, con la ropa que le dio Marshall yo seguía esperando a que Marceline me trajera algo.

— ¿Oye princesa esto está bien por hoy no?— Preguntó entrando a la habitación, con solo una toalla puesta.

— Lo que sea gracias...— respondí temblando por el frío.

— ¿Porque no te quitas eso?— pregunto.

— Estoy bien así.

— Pero estas mojando todo el pisó— señalo el rastro de agua que había dejado yo me sorprendí no me había dado cuenta— Quítate la ropa usa la toalla que te di— la mire insegura.

— Sal primero...— le señale la puerta, ella se rio.

— ¡Pero si ambas somos mujeres!— reclamó.

— No me importa...— me cruce de brazos.

— Esta bien me iré— se detuvo en la puerta— ¡Pero tu limpias el pisó!— salió y yo me quite toda la ropa mojada y me puse la toalla.

— Y ahora qué hago con esta ropa mojada...— susurre.

— Bonnie adelante te toca— dijo Gumbal saliendo del bañó.

— Ok...— entre deje la ropa mojada en el lavado, y me metí a bañar. Cuando termine le eche un vistazo a la ropa que Marceline me había traído, era una camisa negra rockera con un logo bastante raro... y un short gris... como estaba mojada también tendré que usar su ropa interior... qué vergüenza, salí y hay estaba Marceline peinándose y llevaba una camisa que decía no fumar me reí por lo irónico.

— Al fin sales ¿Porque tardaste tanto?— pregunto.

— Por nada...— me fui de hay ignorándola y bajé hasta donde estaban Gumbal y Marshall hablando algo serios— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte.

— Estábamos pensando en irnos y volver por las cosas de Marshall después...— dijo Gumbal cruzando los brazos.

— Si es obvio que ella no tiene intención de dármelas— dijo Marshall enojado.

— Entonces está bien...— me desanime un poco, en ese momento Marceline apareció por las escaleras.

— ¿Y bien que harán ahora?— preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Nos vamos...— dijo Marshall caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero qué dices no quieres tus cosas!?— dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Si pero es obvio que no se las darás— intervino Gumbal, el rostro de Marceline cambio por un momento de enojo a tristeza.

— Bueno... suerte— sonrió y se fue a otra habitación.

— Vamos, si no lo hacemos hará un berrinche— dijo Marshall abriendo la puerta, fuimos hasta el auto y los chicos se subieron cuando yo abrí la puerta trasera vi unas cajas.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunté.

— No lo sé— dijo Marshall dándose vuelta y abriendo una, puso una expresión de sorpresa— ¡Son mis cosas!— exclamó— ¿¡En que momento esa idiota las puso aquí?!

— Debió hacerlo mientras nos bañamos— dijo Gumbal riendo.

— De todas formas vámonos, no quiero estar más aquí— dijo Marshall encendiendo el auto, no pude evitar ver a Marceline viendo como nos íbamos desde la ventana del segundo piso. Aun parecía triste...


	4. Chapter 4

El resto del fin de semana no hice mucho pero Gumbal y Marshall me dieron sus números, cuando llego el lunes y me dirigiría a la Universidad feliz porqué por fin podría ver a Fiona la vi con Marceline en la entrada comiéndose a besos mi felicidad se fue por la borda, decidí ignorarlas y pasar de largo.

— ¡Bon! ¡Espera!— dijo Fiona tomándome por la mano.

— Continúen yo iré a calce— dije enojada.

— ¿Todavía estás molesta?— dijo Fiona con sorpresa.

— No lo estoy déjame irme...— me soltó.

— Relájate un poco princesa, no es bueno empezar el día mal humor— dijo Marceline riéndose.

— Estoy bien... adiós— me di vuelta pero Fiona me detuvo.

— ¡Espera!— me miro— ¿Que harás esta noche?— preguntó feliz.

— Nada ¿Porque?— sonreí al ver esa expresión tan linda de ella.

— Marceline dará una presentación hoy en un bar por el sexto distrito ¿Quieres venir?— dijo muy emocionada.

— No me gustan esos lugares...— dije incómoda, realmente no quiero ir.

— Marshall y Gumbal irán, yo los invité— dijo Marceline encendiendo un cigarro.

— ¿En serio? después de lo que paso el sábado yo no iría— me crucé de brazos, ella se rio.

— Vamos no es para tanto...— trato de quitarle importancia.

— ¿Qué pasó?— pregunto Fiona.

— Marshall, Gumbal y la princesita me abandonaron en la casa de mi padre— se quejó— Y Bonnie ¡no limpió el pisó!— me reclamó.

— Ah!— olvidé eso— Lo siento lo olvidé...— pero recordé— Sabes que fue tu culpa por mojarnos— me queje.

— De cualquier forma vas a ir— hizo una mueca de molestia— Pasare por ti así que espero que estés lista cuando llegue.

— ¿¡Disculpa!? No recuerdo haber dicho que si...— me crucé de brazos Fiona nos miraba nerviosa.

— Emn... Chicas no peleen...— dijo suavemente.

— ¡Podrías decirle a tu novia que no tome decisiones sin mi consentimiento!— gruñí ella me miró nerviosa suspire... Por favor no me mires así...— Lo siento no quería gritarte— ella sonrió más tranquila— Iré pero no me quedare mucho tiempo— mire a Marceline cruzando los brazos, ella solo sonrió.

— Desacuerdo entonces ya me voy— le dio un beso a Fiona en los labios— Adiós princesa...— me guiño el ojo y se montó en su auto yéndose.

— Vamos a clases— le sonreí a mi amiga.

— ¡Claro!— me tomó de la mano y entramos a la Universidad, el día pasó tranquilo hasta que llegó la hora de que Marceline me fuera a buscar, mi padre estaba bastante feliz porqué al fin conocería a mi "amiga" y con lo que mi mamá le había contado más aun... Yo me puse un vestido rosa de pliegues unas sandalias y un chaleco medió gris enzima, tome mi cartera metí mi maquillaje el dinero y mi teléfono... vi una llamada perdida de Marceline... lo ignore y bajé mi padre estaba viendo la televisión y mi madre leía unas revistas en la mesa, mi teléfono sonó era Marceline esta vez sí contesté.

— Aló, ¿ya estás aquí?— pregunté.

— Si ya llegué estoy afuera de tu casa…

— Ok... ya salgo— colgué.

— ¿Ya llegó tu amiga?— preguntó mi padre.

— Si está afuera.

— ¡Vamos quiero conocerla ya!— dijo sonriendo, mi madre también salió con nosotros.

— Hol...— fui interrumpida por mi padre.

— ¡HOLA!— prácticamente me atropello Marceline rio un poco por esto— Así que tú eres la amiga de mi hija— dijo sonriendo estrechándole las manos a Marceline y moviéndolas arriba y abajo felizmente.

— S-Soy Marceline Abadeer, un placer— sonrió algo incómoda.

— Sé que es repentino pero he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti— la soltó.

— Vaya es bueno oírlo— sonrió más tranquila— Hola señora, ¿Cómo ha estado?— mi madre le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Bien cariño...— puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y le limpio un poco— Tienes polvo en la cara ¿Que estabas haciendo?

— Nada realmente— se limpió con la manga de su camisa de cuadros azul— Bueno un gusto conocerlo señor, ¿nos vamos ya Bonnie?

— Ok...— respondí en lo que subía al auto.

— Marceline cuento contigo para cuidarla— dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Tranquilo señor que yo misma la acostaré a dormir!— bromeó ella, mi padre solo rio y nos fuimos.

— Te vez feliz hoy— dije mirándola de reojo.

— Jaja es que tu padre me sorprendió— dijo ella riéndose— Cuando pasó por encima de ti no me pude contener jajaja.

— ¡Deja de reírte de mí!— la regañe.

— No me estoy riendo jajaja— dijo riéndose.

— ¡Si lo estás haciendo justo ahora!— reclame.

— ¿Quien se podría reír de una belleza como tú?— me estremeció esta pregunta.

— Deja de molestarme...— me sentí incomoda.

— Es enserio, te vez hermosa esta noche— me sonrió, yo sentí que mi cabeza explotaría.

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan vergonzosas?— me cubrí la cara.

— Porque te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojas— sonrió— Me encanta.

— ¿C-Cuanto falta para llegar?— dije intentando cambiar el tema.

— Como veinte minutos...

— Vaya esta tan lejos— dije cuándo me di cuenta que pasamos por el distrito donde vive Fiona— ¿No pasaras a buscar a Fiona?

— Le pedí que acomodara las cosas con los demás, así que la llevé temprano.

—…— no dije nada y nos quedamos en silencio, me resultó mejor así hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

— Oye Bonnie ¿Porque te gusta Fiona?— dijo seria su expresión me incomodo más que la pregunta en sí.

— ¿Porque tendría que decírtelo?— me giré para no tener que verla.

— Deja de contestar mis preguntas con preguntas— su voz parecía molesta yo me reí.

— ¡Entonces deja de preguntar cosas que no son de tu incumbencia!— me enojé.

— Fiona es mi novia...— me miró sin expresión en su mirada— Claro que me incumbe— volvió a mirar al frente.

— ¿P-Por... qué?— dije bajito.

— Que dices no te oigo— frunció el ceño.

— ¿Porque le eres infiel?— dije con mi cabeza baja— Si llegara a saberlo...

— Díselo...— soltó sin verme— Corre y dile que no la quiero— me miró sin expresión o con algo de molestia no lo sé.

— ¿¡P-Pero que dices!?— la mire enojada ella se rio.

— No me importa que lo sepa— detuvo el auto frente a una casa bastante lujosa.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?— pregunte.

— No eres la única que tengo que recoger, sabes...— me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se bajó, yo solo vi por la ventana como una chica pelirroja salía felizmente y la abrazaba, me enoje ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada!? La chica se subió y me saludó yo le devolví el saludó se veía muy feliz, ¿¡Que le pasa!? ¿¡Creerá que Marceline es su novia o es así de feliz con ser solo su amante!?

— Llegamos...— dijo Marceline viéndome— Bájate y busca a Fiona, dile que iré después— yo solo me sorprendí.

— ¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí?— pregunté incrédula.

— Ya estas grandecita, aprende a cuidarte sola— dijo indiferente esto me molestó.

— Pues, la próxima vez no hagas promesas que no vayas a cumplir— la mire enojada y me baje rápidamente ella me irrita ¿¡Porque vine!? Entre había gente en la pista de baile y otros en las mesas intente ver alrededor buscando a Fiona pero no la veía, cuando un chico todo borracho chocó conmigo.

— ¡Cuidado!— levante la voz— Pudiste hacerme dañó— lo regañe él se tambaleaba estaba muy ebrio.

— Oye... yo te co...nosco— dijo el tomándome las manos.

— ¡Suéltame!— intente soltarme no pude.

— Tranquila... soy amigo de Marcie...— sonrió, yo grité intente soltarme de nuevo— ¡Cálmate!

— ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!— hice un movimiento brusco que lo hizo caer, todos en la pista de baile voltearon.

— Soy Finn— se levantó algo mareado— No temas princesa yo no soy como Marcie— me tomó la mano y la besó— No te hare dañó— sonrió.

— ¿D-Donde esta Fiona?— pregunté nerviosa después del gesto que hizo.

— Te escoltare...— hizo una reverencia graciosa, yo reí. Me llevo hasta una mesa en el segundo pisó.

— Bon! ¿¡Donde esta Marcie!?— dijo Fiona abrazándome.

— No lo sé, me trajo y se marchó con una pelirroja...— dije algo enojada, me senté Finn se sentó a mi lado y Fiona al frente.

— ¿Estabas sola?— le pregunte.

— Si todos se fueron a beber— se cruzó de brazos— Yo solo quería esperar a que Marcie llegará— se veía triste.

— Tranquila yo espero contigo— le tome las manos.

— Que lindas son— dijo Finn sonriendo— ¡Yo también quiero una novia!— se lamentó— yo reí.

— Tranquilo eres lindo, seguro consigues una...— le alborote el cabello.

— No hagas eso ¡mi estilo!— dijo Finn tomando su cabello e intentando acomodarlo.

— ¿¡Que estilo es ese!?— dijo Fiona riendo.

— ¡Eres tan cruel!— dijo el tirándose en la mesa.

— ¡No seas llorón!— le acaricie el cabello me recordó al de Fiona era tan suave.

— ¿Vaya se están divirtiendo?— escuché la voz suave de Marceline me gire a ver a Fiona ella ya estaba abrazada a ella.

— ¿Porque tardaste tanto?— alcancé a escuchar de Fiona pero la respuesta de Marceline no la entendí, se sentaron frente a Finn y a mí, yo desvíe la mirada.

— ¿Todavía enojada princesa?— dijo burlescamente, yo no le respondí y seguí jugando con el cabello de Finn que parecía que se había dormido.

— Marie ¿Que canción tocaran hoy?— dijo Fiona sonriendo.

— Ellos no tocaran hoy, solo yo y será una que escribí el fin de semana— dijo ella indiferente mientras revisaba su teléfono.

— Oh! y ¿por qué no tocaran todos?— Fiona se abrazó más a ella.

— Porqué solo me quieren a mi...— dijo escribiendo algo.

— ¿Y por qué no viniste a verme en cuanto llegaste?— Marceline se molestó un poco.

— ¡Podrías dejar el interrogatorio de una vez!— se levantó enojada— Voy por una cerveza— se fue de la mesa y se perdió en la pista de baile, Fiona se veía algo preocupada.

— Fi, ¿¡estás bien!?— dije más preocupada que ella tomándole la mano.

— Ya sé que soy fastidiosa...— dijo sonriendo— Pero me preocupa que me esté engañando— agarró su cabello— Soy una estúpida.

— Fiona ¿Porque crees que te engaña?—pregunté algo incómoda.

— Porque ella es así, posiblemente ya se aburrió de mi...— dijo tristemente.

— Pero si piensas eso ¿Porque sigues con ella?— me molestó que estuviera tan triste.

—Estoy enamorada— empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules.

— Iré a hablar con ella— intente levantarme, pero ella me tomo del brazo al instante.

— ¡No!— negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero mira como estas!— me enoje más.

— Tiene que concentrarse hoy— me volví a sentar, pero aún seguía enojada empezamos a beber Fiona no bebía tanto yo estaba muy enojada así que me empecé a marear hasta que llegó la hora de que Marceline tocara, ella salió con su guitarra acústica se veía igual de genial que la primera vez que la vi, pero aun así la aborrezco.

— Hola, buenas noches— dijo tomando el micrófono— Soy Marceline Abadeer y les cantare esta noche...— empezó a tocar la guitarra la misma melodía que toco el día que fui con Gumbal y Marshall, era suave y relajante.

 **We're all young and naive still**

 **We require certain skill**

 **The motive changes like the wind**

 **Hard to control when it begins**

Su melodiosa voz hizo que todos los presentes aplaudieran al ritmo de la voz de ella, Fiona no se movía estaba atenta a los movimientos que Marceline hacía.

 **The bittersweet between my teeth**

 **Trying to find the in-between**

 **Fall back in love eventually**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Tenía ganas de llorar, como ella podía escribir tan hermosas canciones y ser tan cruel a la vez... No lo entiendo.

 **Can't help myself but count the flaws**

 **Claw my way out through these walls**

 **One temporary escape**

 **Feel it start to permeate**

 **We lie beneath the stars at night**

 **Our hands gripping each other tight**

 **You keep my secrets hope to die**

 **Promises, swear them to the sky**

 **The bittersweet between my teeth**

 **Trying to find the in-between**

 **Fall back in love eventually**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **As it withers**

 **Brittle it shakes**

 **Can you whisper**

 **As it crumbles and breaks**

 **As you shiver**

 **Count up all your mistakes**

 **Pair of forgivers**

 **Let go before it's too late**

 **Can you whisper**

 **Can you whisper**

 **Can you whisper**

 **Can you whisper**

 **The bittersweet between my teeth**

 **Trying to find the in-between**

 **Fall back in love eventually**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 **The bittersweet between my teeth**

 **Trying to find the in-between**

 **Fall back in love eventually**

 **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Cuando dejo de tocar no me di cuenta de la multitud que aplaudió solo en la mirada fija que Marceline me lanzó me estremeció, volvimos con Finn que seguía dormido en la mesa y seguimos bebiendo. Vi como Marceline fue rodeada por una multitud de chicos y chicas que querían su autógrafo ella los aceptó tranquila y vino con nosotros después.

— Estuviste estupenda Marcie— dijo Fiona algo temerosa.

— Lo sé— se sentó a mi lado y sonrió— ¿No vas a elogiarme?— Me miró.

— Estuviste genial— sonreí levantándome— Voy a buscar otra botella esta se acabó— me tambalee un poco el alcohol ya me había afectado pero solo quería irme de ahí si la veía tratando mal a Fiona no me iba a contener, me aleje lo suficiente compre una de las botellas que vi primero realmente no se de bebidas alcohólicas.

— Oye ¿Puedes con el tequila?— me gire de sorpresa.

— Marcie, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte.

— Ya has bebido mucho deja eso— me quitó la botella de las manos.

— ¡Claro que no!— me queje.

— Me llamaste Marcie princesa— se rio— sobria nunca lo harías.

— ¡Y que quiero seguir bebiendo!— gruñí.

— ¿¡Sabes siquiera lo que bebes!?— preguntó tomándome del brazo.

— ¡Claro que lo sé!— mentí, me llevo hasta la mesa donde estaban Finn y Fiona.

— Siéntate— me empujo y caí sentada al lado de Finn.

— Bon, Marcie tiene razón has tomado más de lo que soportas— dijo Fiona sin moverse de su sitio.

— Fiona no digas ¡tonterias!— reí.

— Te llevaré a tu casa, tu madre me odiara si te dejo seguir— puso cara sería yo solo vi la expresión indiferente de Fiona.

— ¿Y Fiona?— pregunte.

— Las llevare a las dos— me tomo del brazo— Ya vámonos...— puso una cara tan seria que me dio risa.

— Bueno...— me solté y tome la botella— Vámonos— dije tomando de ella, Marcie se enojó.

— ¡Ya deja eso!— me la quitó yo volví a reír, camine hasta donde estaba Fiona y me aferre a ella— Vámonos Fi...

— O-Ok— salíamos y Marceline nos abrió la puerta de atrás.

— Siéntate con ella— le dijo a Fiona ella obedeció, cuando estábamos en marcha me recosté en el hombro de Fiona y le dormí.

 **Marceline.**

— Te llevaré primero a ti Fi— dije indiferente.

— Pensé que pasaríamos la noche juntas...— dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Bonibell.

— Estoy muy cansada será otro día— dije viéndola de reojo por los espejos.

— Ok...— el resto del camino no dijo nada, cuando llegamos Bonibell se aferró a su cintura estaba dormida pero no se soltaba de Fiona me reí un poco por los ruiditos que hacía, cuándo Fiona logro bajarse del auto le hice una seña de despedida y seguí hasta la casa de Bonibell, ¿Porque habrá bebido tanto? pensé que no era de las que lo hacían me sorprendió mucho. Cuando llegué intente despertarla pero no se levantó.

— Princesa ya llegamos...— la agite pero como no hubo resultado la tome en mis brazos, Realmente era muy ligera no se me hizo problemas llevarla pero no tenía la llave para abrir la puerta... volví al auto y busque en su cartera las llaves de la casa, tarde un poco pero la halle. Volví abrí la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, subí hasta su cuarto y la recosté en su cama se veía tan linda durmiendo, me acerqué un poco y la bese en la comisura de los labios fue dulce...

— Bonnie... ¿Porque llegaste tan tardé?— vi a su padre somnoliento abrir la puerta.

— Hola, buenas madrugadas— me reí.

— ¿Marceline?— me miró algo confundido.

— Su princesa se pasó con la bebida y se durmió cuando veníamos— expliqué.

— Oh! ¿Bonnie hizo eso?— se sorprendió.

— Jaja yo también me sorprendí— respondí, cuando sentí que me tomo la mano.

— Quédate... conmigo...— dijo Bonnie somnolienta.

— Pero que dices...— reí un poco.

— Si será mejor que te quedes Marcie...— dijo su padre bostezando.

— No es necesario...— intente negarme.

— Es tarde es muy peligroso que te vayas sola— se enserio, yo solo asentí él se fue a dormir Bonnie tiro de mi brazo sin fuerzas yo me incline para verla a la cara.

— Tranquila princesa... estoy aquí— le bese la frente— Tu ganaste...- sonreí estúpidamente.

— Que bien…— sonrió tomándome del cuello y acercándose hasta besarme yo le correspondí el beso profundizándolo su risa hizo que nos separáramos— Te quiero...— dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo mi corazón por un momento lo sentí en la garganta.

— Bonnie... yo…— me detuve cuando vi sus lágrimas correr por su cara.

— Fi...ona..a— apreté mi mandíbula y solo la abrase.

— Tranquila estoy yo...— me recosté junto a ella abrazándola, ¿Porque la quiere tanto? ¿Porque no se lo dice? es tan linda me frustra cuando llora. No quiero verla llorar... Tome su rostro y limpie sus lágrimas ella me miro y cerró los ojos acurrucándose en mi pecho, yo solo cerré los ojos intentando dormir también.


	5. Chapter 5

Había amanecido, y al abrir mis ojos me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida. Marceline estaba durmiendo a mi lado sentí mi mente nublándose y mi cara encenderse más el dolor de la resaca que no me ayudaba a calmarme, me toque el cuerpo, Ok... Por lo menos tengo mi ropa puesta pero, ¿¡Porque esta ella durmiendo conmigo!? Me levante y fui hasta el bañó me veía horrible... por decir poco, me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha al terminar me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto, Marceline todavía dormía creo que no habrá problema en cambiarme... aunque estaba nerviosa comencé a vestirme cuando escuché su voz se me erizo la piel.

— Vaya, tienes un lindo cuerpo Bonnie— dijo sonriendo con un tono molestó.

— ¡Estabas despierta!— grite tomando la toalla y cubriéndome ella se rio.

— ¿Porque te escondes? somos mujeres ¿Lo olvidas?— se rio tomando asiento en la cama.

—... — me giré tome mi ropa y salí de la habitación para vestirme en el baño cuando salí bajé vi que mi padre ya se había ido.

— Bonnie— escuche la voz de mi madre en la cocina— ¿No iras a la Universidad hoy verdad?

— No lo sé quizás llegue a las clases de la tarde...— me senté en el sillón.

— Bueno les deje el desayuno listo— dijo mientras tomaba su bolso.

— ¿Vas a salir hoy?— pregunté.

— Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu abuela, saldré a comprarle algo— continuo guardando sus cosas— Bueno, chao cariño volveré mas tardé…

— Chao...

— Ah! y si a Marcie no le gusta lo que prepare hazle algo, no seas irrespetuosa.

— Ok... Adiós— se fue, subí hasta mi habitación Marceline seguía acostada abrazando las almohadas— ¡Marceline despierta ya!— reclame acercándome y quitándole las sábanas— ¡Deja de hacerte la dormida!— me queje.

— Bonnie deja de gritar...— me tomó del brazo y se abrazó a mí— Quédate conmigo...

— ¿¡Pero qué haces déjame!?— me solté de su abrazo.

— Deja de ser tan fría, ¿Porque mejor no me das un beso de buenos días?— puso su dedo índice y lo paso provocativamente por sus labios.

— Deja de jugar y levántate— dije algo fuera de órbita.

— Pero primero dame un beso— mordió su labio inferior intentando acercarse, ¿Porque actúa tan provocadora de repente? suspiró.

— Solo ebria quieres besarme, no es justo— se tiró en la cama y abrazó mi almohada, me sorprendí por lo que dijo, ¿¡De verdad hice eso!?

— Oye... que tan...— me sorprendí ¿¡Esta besando mi almohada!?— ¡Pero qué te pasa!— me queje y la agarré por el cabello intentando separarla.

— ¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?— grito abrazada a la almohada.

— ¡QUE NO DEJAS DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA MALCRIADA!— grite en respuesta ella se soltó.

— Pues... es tu culpa— se cuzo de brazos tirándose en la cama y viendo al techo.

— ¡Y se puede saber qué fue lo que hice!— gruñí ella solo me miro con cara de perplejidad.

— ¡Abusaste de mi anoche!— puso una cara muy dramática y coloco su mamo en su pecho— Y yo que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio...

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!— me enojé— ¡Puedes responder con seriedad por una vez en tu vida!— hizo un puchero.

— Me quiero bañar— se levantó.

— ¿Porque no te vas a tu casa?— dije cruzando los brazos.

— Tomare prestado esto— dijo hurgando en mi ropa.

— Oye, ¿¡Que haces!?— me levante de un saltó.

— Solo tomare esto prestado, no te enojes— se rio y comenzó a desvestirse.

— ¡Pero ve al baño!— salí corriendo de mi habitación y baje a la cocina, ¿¡esta chica es loca!? No puedo soportar su comportamiento infantil... me puse a preparar un emparedado porque no me di cuenta de que esto llegaría tan lejos, realmente tengo tantas ganas de recibir cariño de parte de alguien que me nublo con estos comportamientos.

— ¿Que hay para desayunar Bonnie?— dijo ella sentada en la mesa cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba ya un rato perdida en mis pensamientos me sobresalte.

— P-Pues... mi mama te dejo huevos revueltos— dije preparándome un emparedado.

— ¿Y tú que comerás?— vino a la cocina y revisó la nevera.

— Me gustan más los emparedados— respondí sin interés.

— Quiero uno también— yo me reí.

— ¿No creerás que yo te preparare uno?

— Porque no, soy tu invitada— se paró al lado mío y solo miro lo que yo hacía.

— No me importa no te pedí que te quedarás...— la mire con enojó, ella se rio.

— Fiona lo haría corriendo— sonrió con malicia, yo deje lo que estaba haciendo y sentí como la ira iba subiendo de nivel— Incluso mueve su culo como perra cuando quiero..— le di una bofetada y la mire con repugnancia ella no se sorprendió y solo sonrió.

— Eres despreciable...— tome mi emparedado que ya había terminado y me fui a la sala y me senté en el sofá encendí el televisor, ella me siguió y no dijo nada durante el rato que desayunamos pero parecía molesta ¿Quién se cree ella? ¡Yo debería estarlo! pero ya me calme y no quiero tener que andar preocupándome por todo lo que ella haga— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?— pregunté.

— ¿Cómo?— respondió ella lo cual no era una respuesta sino una pregunta.

— De esa manera...— aparte la mirada incómoda— Si tienes algo que decir dilo— me cruce de brazos ella sonrió.

— No tengo nada que decirte princesa— apoyo su cara en la palma de su mano— A no ser que quieras que lo haga.

— Eso no tiene sentido— me queje.

— Nada realmente lo tiene.

— Eso no es cierto del todo solo no lo hemos encontrado.

— Que forma de pensar más visionaria, o debería decir... aburrida— se burló.

— Lamentó ser tan aburrida para ti— me levante y me dirigí a la cocina.

— No lo lamentes, sé que me consideras algo peor que eso...— dijo desde el sillón.

— ¡Entonces deja de molestarme!— me exalte— ¿Eres novia de Fiona? ¡Deja de jugar con todos!— solté con enojó realmente ¿¡Que está pensando!? Me miraba sin decir nada.

— Si tanto te molesta anda a decirle que la amas de una vez— dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Ni hablar!— me crucé de brazos, ella se levantó acercándose a mí.

— Sabes... me gustan todas las expresiones que es capaz de hacer esta carita— me acarició las mejillas.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?— intente apartar la mirada, pero este acto íntimo se siente tan bien, pero sé que lo hace para molestarme aunque no me desagrada.

— Bonnie...— susurró yo me sentía tan bien con sus caricias que cuando mi cara se encendió me dejé llevar por sus brazos que me acercaban más a ella en un tibio abrazo. Ella rio bajito y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza me aferre más presionando nuestros cuerpos ella colocó su cabeza en mi cuello empezando a besarme yo solté un quejido de placer, mi respiración era agitada ella continuó besando mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre, sentía que me derretiría en sus brazos se alejó de mi cuello y me miró fijamente, su rostro parecía tan tranquilo me estremeció y la culpa vino a mí sacándome del confort en el que estaba baje la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Porque me haces sentir así?— susurre.

— Deja de llorar— me levanto la cabeza y seco mis lágrimas— Si lloras no podré besarte.

— ¿Porque estas con Fiona?— intenté alejarme pero ella no me dejó— ¿Porque le haces esto?— tomo mi cara y me beso yo no pude resistirme esta intimidad me hacía querer derretirme.

— Hablas demasiado princesa— dijo cortando el beso y alejándose hacia la cocina, yo me quede pensando en lo que había pasado y me sentí realmente mal he caído otra vez en su juego. Pero lo peor es que quiero seguir sintiendo sus besos.

Al rato me vestí para ir a la universidad ella solo se quedó en el sofá viendo la tele, pero luego me miro extrañada.

— ¿En serio iras a la uní así? — pregunto.

— Tengo que ir, no quiero preocupar a Fiona— respondí tomando mis cosas.

— Ok, te llevo— dijo levantándose, yo la mire y me reí.

— ¿Iras así?— pregunte, ella solo tenía una blusa y un short.

— ¿Por qué no? No me bajare del auto— dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

—…— Solo la mire y Salí sin decir nada, ella me siguió cuando ya estábamos dentro del auto lo encendió y nos fuimos.

— Quita esa cara…— dijo con algo de molestia.

— No puedo así es mi cara— respondí sin prestarle atención.

— Pues si es así no te hablare hasta que me des una sonrisa— dijo volteando la cabeza, yo me reí.

— Sabes que si dices eso con mayor razón te ignoraría, ¿Verdad?— la mire sin poder creer que creyera que a mí me molestaría que no me hablara.

— Sabes que ya perdiste princesa…— me miro riendo, yo la mire confundida ella volvió a reír— Justo ahora me estas sonriendo...

— Es por la ironía de tu proposición— respondí.

— No me importa eso es bueno que te rías conmigo— me miro me dio un escalofrió verla a los ojos volvió a mirar al frente— Quiere decir que te diviertes conmigo— yo solté una risa seca, es estúpido y arrogante que piense eso… el resto del camino la ignore pero ella seguía riéndose— Ya llegamos— me miro con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por traerme— dije bajándome.

— Te pasare buscando, ¿A qué hora sales?— bajo el vidrio de la ventana para que pudiera verla.

— No quiero que hagas eso, vete— me di vuelta y me dispuse a caminar a clase.

— ¡Espera!— bajo del auto y me siguió.

— ¡M-Marceline! — Me voltee— ¡Vuelve al auto ahora y vete! — todos a nuestro alrededor no dejaban de mirarnos.

— No hasta que me digas a qué hora sales— sonrió.

— No te diré vete— me enoje y la mire con ganas de matarla, todos los que pasaban me miraban.

— ¡Ha! Pues ya que no me dirás, me quedare contigo todo el día hasta que salgas— la mire con ganas aún más grandes de matarla ella solo me miraba tranquila.

— No lo harías…— ella sonrió victoriosa.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — acabe dándole la hora de salida, se despidió con una gran sonrisa yo solo suspire resignada.

— ¿Marcie te trajo? — escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga detrás estaba de pie su expresión me dio escalofríos.

— F-Fiona… hola…— sonreí.

— Bon ¿Quiero hablar contigo de algo? — dijo seria, yo no sabía que responder así que solo asentí.


	6. Chapter 6

Me encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Keila para reunirme con los chicos y ponernos de acuerdo si seguir con el tema de la banda, realmente no nos ha salido nada bien últimamente y cuando por fin conseguimos patrocinadores, bueno solo me quieren a mi... Cuando llegue estaban los chicos en la entrada sentados esperándome.

— Hola— dije chocando puños con Finn— ¿Esperaron mucho? — dije sentándome en las pierna de Jake y besándole la mejilla.

— No realmente— respondió Keila.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — pregunto Finn.

— Seguro tuvo una muy buena noche…— respondió Jake dándome besitos en el cuello.

— Realmente no fue tan buena pero no me quejo— respondí al fin.

— Jaja ¿y con quien fue esta vez? — pregunto Keila riendo.

— Con nadie importante…— dije sonriendo— ¿Cómo fue lo de la casa productora?— pregunte mirando al techo.

— Bueno… dicen que te darían contrato por un año con derecho a renovación— respondió Finn bastante triste.

— ¿¡Otra vez!?— Exclame mirándolo con sorpresa— Hombre a este paso no encontraremos nada útil…— me cruce de brazos.

— Si…— dijo Keila sin ganas.

— Que más nos queda habrá que esperar—dijo Finn recostándose en el piso.

— Vamos no pongan esas caras…— les intente subir el ánimo.

— Es cierto, ¡aún tenemos un largo camino por delante!— intervino Jake.

— ¡Y nuestra próxima tocada será en RockZone!— dije emocionándome por el sitio es uno de mis lugares favoritos para beber y pasar el rato y es muy popular por aquí.

— Vaya si, ¡casi lo olvidaba!— se levantó energético Finn.

— Es genial tocar allí tendremos mucha audiencia— me emocione.

— ¡Si! Será ¡genial!— dijo Fin con una amplia sonrisa— Oye y, ¿La amiga de Fiona ira también verdad? — me sorprendí ante la pregunta.

— ¿A quién te refieres? — pregunte.

— A Bonibell, ¡Dios es tan linda! — dijo bastante feliz.

— Si no deja de hablar de ella… Yo todavía no la conozco— comento Jake.

— La adoraras estoy seguro— dijo alborotándole el cabello a su hermano— será mi próxima novia ¡Ya verás!— me miro y no estoy segura de que expresión tenia pero debía ser una de sorpresa extrema— ¿Marcie?

— No creo que quiera ir— respondí secamente.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto algo sorprendido por mi respuesta.

— A ella no le gustan esos ambientes— Me levante de las piernas de Jake— Y estoy pensando en terminar con Fiona.

— ¡¿QUE!? — Dijo el sorprendido— ¡¿Por qué!?

— Es muy molesta, ya no la soporto— me dirigí para entrar en la casa— Voy a cambiarme…

Entre algo enojada a la casa de Keila, ¿!Por qué mierda Finn se encapricho con Bonnie!? Me molesta pero no puedo enojarme con Finn por eso de todas formas ella no me interesa para una relación solo quiero ¡tirármela y ya! Entre a la habitación de Keila y busque unas prendas de ropa que había dejado, tome unos pantalones negros una blusa roja de tirante y una converse azules siempre dejo algo de ropa aquí y en casa de los chicos por si acaso… tome mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. Era mi padre.

 **De: Papa**

 **Hola cariño, como has estado necesito un favor tuyo... Llámame cuando puedas**

 **12:14**

Lógico siempre que me escribe es porque necesita que haga algo por él. Lo llamare más tarde ahora no estoy de humor para hablar sobre sus necesidades… Baje y le dije a los chicos para ir a comer algo ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y no fuimos a un puesto de comida china que quedaba cerca, me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi a mi pareja gay favorita. Mi adorado hermanastro Marshall y su novio Gumbal, cuando se percataron de mí se sorprendieron igual.

— Hola chicos, ¿Me extrañaron? — dije de manera burlesca.

— ¡Marcie! Hola, que sorpresa verte por aquí— dijo Gumbal sonriendo, Marshall solo se me quedo mirando.

— Que pasa hermanito, ¿Todavía estás enojado por lo de la otra vez? — pregunte acercándome sutilmente hasta quedar frente a frente.

— Tu qué crees…— respondió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

— Marcie ya pedimos tu comida…— dijo Finn acercándose a la escena— ¡Marshall! ¡Gumbal! ¿! Como han estado!? — pregunto Finn con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Gumbal en lo que estrechaban manos alegremente.

— Hola Finn— dijo Marshall sonriendo.

— ¿Van a comer? siéntense con nosotros, ¡será más divertido con mas personas! —dijo mirándome emocionado.

— Es cierto chicos vengan con nosotros— dije apoyando lo que Finn les había pedido, se miraron por un momento y al final acabaron comiendo con nosotros los demás se sorprendieron y se alegraron al verlos, hablamos de temas triviales pero interesantes hacia bastante tiempo que no hacíamos esto me alegro de alguna manera me sentí nostálgica, cuando íbamos al instituto todos los días las pasábamos juntos hasta que empezaron los problemas…

— Oye Marcie, ¿Y cómo va el tema de la banda? — Me pregunto Marshall— Sabes que a papa no le importa lo que hagas pero ha estado preocupado por eso.

— Tenemos toque en RockZone la próxima semana y además él sabe que yo no tengo problemas con el dinero— dije algo desanimada.

— No nos ha ido muy bien últimamente no conseguimos a nadie que nos patrocine como grupo— dijo Keila tomando un poco de su bebida.

— ¿Y qué paso con el tipo que hablo con ustedes hace poco?, estuvo detrás de Marcie toda la semana pasada…— pregunto Gumbal esta vez.

— Si pero solo la quería a ella no al grupo…— respondió Jake.

— Deberías hablar con papa estará en casa toda esta semana— me sugirió Marshall, tal vez debería intentarlo no es un mal tipo pero como padre apesta.

— Todavía podemos conseguir algo, como el toque será en RockZone ira mucha gente— Dijo Keila subiéndonos el ánimo.

— ¡Si y todavía hay oportunidad de que ella vaya! — Dijo Finn destellando brillos en sus ojos.

— ¡Si hermano todavía puedes intentar conseguir su número! — dijo Jake dándole codazos.

— ¿De quién hablan? — pregunto Gumbal curioso.

— A Finn le gusto la amiga de la chica de Marcie— dijo Jake sujetando de los hombros a Finn que estaba bastante sonrojado.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? — pregunto Gumbal de nuevo.

— Es Bonnie— dije yo algo fastidiada de la conversación actual, Gumbal abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿La conoces? — pregunto fin un poco perdido.

— Pues… Es mi prima—sonrió.

— ¿!QUE!? — Grito Finn súper sorprendido— ¿Podrías darme su número? — se emocionó de la nada.

— Eso no estaría bien, se enojaría mucho si lo hago— aclaro el negándose.

— ¿Puedes convencerla de ir al toque que haremos? —siguió insistiendo.

— Pues… a ella no le gusta ir a esos lugares pero veré que puedo hacer— Finn le tomo las manos y la agito de arriba abajo emocionado.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias…— seguía diciendo eso mientras agitaba sus manos.

— Todavía no he hecho nada…— dijo Gumball riendo.

— ¡Confió en que lo conseguirás! — me levante.

— Voy al baño— me dirigí a la puerta entre y me lave la cara me mire al espejo un momento, ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Deja de fastidiarte con eso! Me dije a mi misma, los sentimientos lo arruinan todo y no pretendo depender de ellos otra vez. Pero estos días han sido tan confusos no consigo tranquilizarme es tan molesto. Al principio solo quería divertirme un poco con ella y molestarla, confundirla. Pero todo lo que me está pasando ahora se me está saliendo de control, cuando estoy con ella es diferente que con las demás ¡Maldición! Apreté los dientes, no puedo estar tranquila… Vi la hora ya casi eran las cuatro tenía que ir a buscarla, salí del baño todos seguían hay sentados charlando.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Pregunto Marshall.

— Cosas de chicas… — me senté en sus piernas— Ya me tengo que ir— le bese la mejilla y me levante— Cuídense chicos— los demás se despidieron sin preguntar a donde iba, salí y me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la universidad me tomaría alrededor de quince minutos llegar, puse mi emisora favorita y empezó a garuar el ambiente frio me relajo, cuando llegue me estacione cerca de la entrada para que Bonnie me viera cuando saliera todavía tenía que esperarla como media hora la lluvia se hizo más fuerte y en la radio empezó a sonar "The Game of Love" de Daft Punk me recosté en el asiento a esperar que escampara cuando distinguí a Bonnie en la entrada estaba con alguien… Espera ¿Era Fiona? Estaban las dos en la entrada hablando ¿Pero de qué será? Entraron de nuevo… Cielos me mata la curiosidad, después de un rato dejo de llover pero no salían así que decidí ir a buscarlas cuando vi a Bonibell salir a toda velocidad con la cabeza baja, la sostuve para que no se fuera tenía los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas— ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Porque lloras princesa!? — pregunte con bastante preocupación ella solo me miro con odio.

— ¡SUELTAME! — se soltó de mi bruscamente yo seguía con la misma expresión de preocupación en mi rostro— ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA ELLA ME ODIA AHORA! — grito dándome una cachetada que hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor, detrás de ella estaba Fiona a una distancia algo larga viéndome sin expresión alguna en su rostro me resulto inquietante hasta que escuche su voz.

— ¿A quién viniste a buscar hoy? — dijo acercándose un poco a donde estábamos Bonibel y yo.

— Quería ver a Bonnie hoy, ¿Qué le dijiste? — pregunte tomando a Bonibel de los brazos para que no escapara.

— Nada solo le pregunte algunas cosas…— siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí me acaricio donde Bonnie me había golpeado— ¿Te dolió? — pregunto mirándome tranquila Bonibel no se movió solo observo.

— No realmente, solo me sorprendió— sonreí soltando una risita, ella también rio.

— Ya veo…— vi como su expresión tranquila se convirtió en una de odio en un gesto algo brusco aparto su mano de mi cara y lo próximo que sentí fue su puño en mi nariz me balanceé y me aleje un poco sin soltar a Bonnie que parecía sorprendida, su mirada se llenó de desprecio— Te detesto— volvió a golpearme en la cara no me opuse a su comportamiento sé que me lo merezco— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?— su voz se quebró, su cara se llenó de tristeza solté a Bonnie y la abrace ella permaneció con los brazos caídos.

— Lo siento…— ella continuo llorando cuando me gire para ver a Bonnie también estaba llorando pero esta vez no podía consolarla no podría explicar la expresión con la que la mire porque no tiene nombre, pero ella me miraba a mí por un momento su mirada no fue de odio por ese momento en que nos miramos su cara me pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo pero eso acabo cuando Fiona tomo mi cara y me beso me sorprendió este gesto pero aun así no podía apartar la mirada de Bonnie, ella solo sonrió y se intentó ir me aparte rápidamente de Fiona y la tome del brazo— ¡No te vayas! — alce la voz.

— Déjame Marceline— su voz me conmovió no supe que decir pero no quería soltarla.

— Marceline ¡suéltala ahora! — dijo Fiona con un tono de voz demasiado agudo me gire para verla algo sorprendida.

— ¿¡Podrías explicarme que mierda paso entre ustedes!? — exclame cansada de estar en el medio de esta conversación.

— Bon, me dejo claro que no le interesas— se abrazó a mi espalda— Ya ríndete con ella…

— No Fiona… No puedo hacer eso— Bonnie se volteo y Fiona se apartó.

— ¿¡Porque insistes tanto con ella!? — me dio vuelta yo seguía aferrada a la mano de Bonnie— ¿¡Que no entiendes que esta idiota nunca se enamorara de ti!? — me miro con desprecio.

— No deberías expresarte así de tu mejor amiga ¿no crees? — ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿¡Mejor amiga!? — la señalo— Ya ni siquiera la conozco…— por un momento sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento la mirada de desprecio de Fiona hizo que Bonnie temblara, esto me hizo enojar tome a Bonnie y me la lleve conmigo no se opuso cuando llegamos a mi auto le dije que subiera y eso hizo empecé a conducir sin rumbo ella solo miraba por la ventana.

— Bonnie, ¿Vamos a tu casa? — ella negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero que mis padres me vean así— hizo una pausa y me miro— No quiero que se preocupen— yo asentí.

— Te llevare a mi casa entonces…— sonreí ella volvió a su posición anterior, en el resto del camino no quiso contestarme a ninguna de mis preguntas, cuando llegamos a mi casa que estaba situada en una urbanización llamada "Lomas del Viento" su expresión cambio.

— ¿Vives por aquí? — se sorprendió su cara aun tenia rastros de tristeza pero ahora parecía mas sorprendida que nunca.

— Si… Mi padre me dio esta casa cuando entre en bachillerato lo tuve difícil con el trasporte— me estacione cuando se abrieron las rejas— Soy una chica rica ¿No te lo había dicho? — ella negó con la cabeza, me baje del auto ella hizo lo mismo, entramos a la casa ella estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo le dije a Cristina una señora que siempre me hace de comer que nos preparara algo al azar para cenar subimos a mi habitación y ella solo se acostó en la cama envolviéndose en las sabanas mi cama es bastante grande al igual que mi cuarto—Bonnie dime que paso…— me senté en la cama a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Fiona? — se abrazó suavemente a las almohadas.

— Si me iba con ella posiblemente solo hubiéramos tenido sexo— me recosté con ella yo solo miraba el techo ella me daba la espalda.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer conmigo? — me reí.

— No lo sé princesa — me gire para abrazarla— No quería dejarte sola… Era en lo único que pensaba en ese momento…

— Marcie…—se giró y se abrazó a mi cintura poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Dime…

— ¿Podrías ser mi mejor amiga? — sentí como mi cara empezaba a hacer expresiones que no conocía ¿¡Estaba bromeando verdad!? No podía generar una respuesta para esto ¡Pero en la Friend Zone Jamás!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola soy yo otra vez, vengo con unas cuantas justificaciones (¡Mentira!) de porque no he actualizado. No lo he hecho por cuestiones de estudios y trabajo (ok no…). La verdad si pero más que todo porque tengo ¡Novio nuevo! Y lo invite a unas vacaciones para ver la playa (Si así de romántico soy 3), y como el trabajo y la universidad no me dejan mucho tiempo, no nos vemos mucho y bueno tenía que hacer algo pero ya volveré a escribir normal mente. Y bueno si, solo quería venir a compartir mi felicidad con ustedes aunque no los conozco pero me da igual chau :'D**

La mire con una cara de ¡NO! Ni en un millón de años seré su amiguita.

— Respóndeme— dijo ella seria yo no quería responder solo mire al techo y me cruce de brazos.

— ¿Estás loca verdad princesa? — ella me miro extrañada.

— No te entiendo explícate mejor…

— ¿Porque tu amiga? — pregunte mirándola seria.

— Por qué me siento protegida contigo— se abrazó a mí— Por favor no sé qué hare sin Fiona…

— ¿Todavía te gusta la enana? — me enoje.

— Pues sí, ¿Los sentimientos no se olvidan tan fácilmente sabes? — me levante separándome de su abrazo.

— Yo soy Marceline… Y no tengo amigas— dije fastidiada.

— Pero entonces, ¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mí? — sentí como si me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría encima, solté una carcajada.

— No lo sé, pero me interesas de muchas formas— volteo a mirarme enojada.

— ¡Marceline! — me dio la espalda— ¿Porque siempre eres así? ¡No me gusta!

— ¡Ja! ¡Entonces porque quieres que sea tu amiguita! — me cruce de brazos— Ya sé que no me soportas.

— Eso no es cierto…— me sorprendí por la respuesta su mirada se veía un poco triste.

— Ahora tu explícate mejor— solté algo cortante.

— Eres amable, te preocupas por mí, a pesar de todo eres divertida pero te malcriaron mucho, actúas como si no te importara nada pero sé que no es así ya que lo que dices nunca será igual a lo que haces, eres bonita y agradable sabes que decir siempre para caer bien a las personas, como explicarlo… Eres como un niño pequeño llorando por atención… Así es como te veo— la mire un poco confundida.

— Aun no entiendo… ¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres? — pregunté, ella bostezo.

— No quiere decir que no te conozco…— sentencio ella.

— Y si me conocieras ¿Te enamorarías de mí? — pregunte acercándome rápidamente.

— No lo creo— se cruzó de brazos yo reí su cara se veía graciosa.

— Si juego a ser tu amiguita que ganare a cambio…—comencé a jugar con las sabanas.

— Podrás estar conmigo sin que yo me moleste— dijo tranquila.

— ¿Me trataras como a Fiona? — dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura ella no se movió.

— No lo sé— parecía algo triste.

— Bonnie… Yo no quiero ser tu amiga— me aferre más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres? — pregunto con voz tranquila, mi corazón dio un giro de 180º y me coloque encima de ella rápidamente con mis piernas abiertas sobre las suyas, ella se sonrojo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

— Bonnie yo quie…— en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

— Marcie la cena esta lista baja con tu amiga cuando quieras…— esa era Karla una de las chicas que me atiende.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunte ella solo asintió, me levante y le hice una seña— Vamos.

Bajamos al comedor Bonibel permaneció en silencio nos sentamos cada una y nos trajeron la cena.

— Y… ¿Qué te pregunto Fiona? — pregunte terminando el incómodo silencio.

— Cosas…— respondió sin mirarme.

— ¿Pero qué exactamente? — empecé a enojarme ¿Por qué da tantas vueltas?

— ¿¡Por qué tanta curiosidad de repente!? — exclamo chocando las manos con los cubiertos en la mesa.

— ¿¡Porque no me dices nada!? — exclame yo haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿¡Porque sacas temas de los que no quiero hablar!? — volvió a alzar la voz frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿¡Porque te enojas por algo tan estúpido!? — grite cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡POR TU CULPA IDIOTA! — grito fuertemente levantándose de la silla yo solo la mire enojada.

— Olvídalo… Ya no me interesa saber nada— desvié la mirada y me dispuse a terminar de comer.

 **En ese momento Fiona**

— ¿Por qué no me contesta? — arroje mi teléfono a mi cama mientras me recostaba. Estaba frustrada después de lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué Bon se fue con Marcie? ¡No tiene sentido!

 **Recuerdo**

— Bon ¿Quiero hablar contigo de algo? —le dije seria sin saludarla, su expresión era de confusión.

— C-Claro Fi, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? — dijo sonriendo como siempre y caminando hacia el salón de clases.

— B-Bueno… Este— mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca— Si quieres cuando nos vayamos a casa hablamos creo que tengo clases justo ahora…— sonreí algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué no puedo preguntarle?

— ¿Está todo bien? — dijo tomándome de las manos su expresión se tornó de preocupación.

— Claro…— me separe de ella y me fui a clases ¡Rayos! Seguramente me estoy haciendo un cuento chino donde no hay nada… Pero aun así confiando plenamente en Bonnie ¿Por qué me siento tan preocupada? Mire por la ventana y estaba empezando a garuar en clase todo estaba tranquilo aunque aún estaba pensando en cómo preguntarle a Bon si Marcie había intentado algo con ella… Quizás sea mejor no decir nada… Si pasara algo sin duda Bon me lo contaría ¿Cierto? Cuando Salí de clase la lluvia no paraba me quede de pie en la entrada esperando a Bonnie.

— Fiona— escuche un llamado, era Bonibel— ¿Esperaste mucho? — pregunto sonriendo.

— En realidad no, aunque no podemos irnos con este tiempo— le devolví la sonrisa.

— Fi, ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? — pregunto a lo que yo me sobresalte un poco.

— B-Bueno, quizás me equivoque…— desvié la mirada un poco nerviosa— Bon, ¿Confías en mí? — pregunte mirándola tranquila.

— ¡Claro! — exclamo.

— Dime algo…— mire hacia la entrada y vi el auto de Marceline estacionándose cerca— Vamos adentro— sonreí.

— Bien…— dijo caminando algo extrañada hacia dentro.

— Bonnie, ¿Qué significa Marcie para ti? —su expresión cambio a espanto por un momento, esto me enojo.

— ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso? — sonrió parecía muy nerviosa.

— Solo contesta

— Es tu novia intento llevarme bien con ella eso es todo— se puso inquieta por un momento.

— ¿No ha intentado nada contigo? — abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Estás loca! Eso nunca ha pasado— se cruzó de brazos.

— Y anoche, ¿Qué hizo después de llevarte a tu casa? — ahora yo me cruce de brazos.

— S-Se fue…— esa respuesta me enojo me le lance y le di una cachetada.

— ¡MENTIROSA! — grite ella cayó al piso y se sorprendió— ¿¡DESDE CUANDO PIENZAS QUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!?

— Fiona yo...

— ¡Las vi cuando llegaron! — Volvió a sorprenderse— ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad Bonibel?

— ¡Lo siento! — Exclamo mientras se levantaba— Fiona yo te he mentido no fue…

— Bon, yo sé que Marcie me es infiel con muchas personas— se acercó a mí— Pero, pensé que me dirías si intenta algo contigo— empezó a llorar, yo la mire con odio— No sabes cuánto te detesto en este momento— salió corriendo yo la seguí cuando vi a Marceline abrazada a ella me sentí con tanta ira que creí que explotaría.

 **Fin del** **Recuerdo.**

¿Porque Bon me hizo esto? Me siento tan mal por hacerla llorar pero se lo merece… Me levante de la cama y fui hacia la cocina a prepararme la cena vi de nuevo el teléfono y no había respuesta a mis mensajes, supongo que me rendiré con esto Marcie no me quiere… quiere a Bon y eso está más que claro me prepare un emparedado y me senté en el sofá a ver la tele.

 **Final de en ese momento Fiona.**

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo como Bonnie daba vueltas por el lugar mirando las cosas de la habitación, no sé qué mierda planea hacer ahora pero estoy de mal humor para decirle algo.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto de traje azul? — pregunto tomando el marco del estante.

— Es mi padre — respondí cruzando las piernas esperando que comentario soltaría.

— Se parece mucho a ti— puso la foto en su lugar— Debió ser duro crecer en esta casa tan grande.

— No lo fue realmente, me daban todo lo que quería— dije algo indiferente.

— ¿No te sientes sola? — me reí.

— ¿Por qué te importaría saber eso? — me cruce de brazos.

— Porque no he visto fotos tuyas desde que llegue aquí— no pude evitar mirarla con bastante incredulidad, ¿Enserio no me ha reconocido en las fotos? Me reí.

— Princesa desde que llegaste aquí has visto fotos mías— me levante y tome la foto que estaba en la mesita al lado del sillón— Esa soy yo— le arroje el marco ella lo atrapo con dificultad.

— ¡Eres tú! — Exclamo con sorpresa— ¿Porque te vestían como un niño?

— Porque mi padre no tiene ni idea de cómo criar a una niña— sonreí.

— ¿¡Y tu madre!? — pregunto a lo que yo empecé a reír.

— Ella nos dejó hace mucho tiempo— volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez su expresión cambio.

— Lo siento, yo también perdí a alguien que quería mucho comprendo el sentimiento — yo volví a reír.

— Es una vieja bruja no la extraño para nada …

— No debes hablar así Marceline, ella aun es tu madre— ignore el comentario.

— ¿Cuándo te iras a tu casa? — pregunte.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que me vaya? — pregunto nerviosa.

— Quizás solo estoy cansada de esperar— me puse de pie.

— ¿Esperar? — me acerque y la mire con una sonrisa.

— Dime que deseas quedarte — la abrace.

— ¿Qué esperas lograr con esto? — me aparte su expresión estaba tranquila pero esa pregunta me sorprendió.

— ¿Perdón?

— No entiendo que quieres ¿Sexo? ¿Una relación? ¿Te gusto? — dio una vuelta y se sentó en el sillón— De lo que estoy segura es que no sientes nada por mí.

— ¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo? — me empezó a enojar el rumbo de la conversación.

— Nadie que este enamorado haría algo como lo que tú has hecho— su expresión estaba calmada pero por alguna razón sentí como si en este preciso momento me odiara.

— Supongo que tienes razón princesa…

— No hay nadie que aborrezca más en este momento que tu — cruzo la piernas y se acomodó un mechón de cabello— Pero no creo que seas mala persona por eso quiero conocerte más.

— ¿Por eso quieres que sea tu amiga? — ella asintió.

— La música que haces no vendría de cualquier persona.

— Esta bien— sentencie.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto.

— Seré tu amiga, y hare que te enamores de mi— ella rio.

— ¿Eres capaz de hacer eso?

— Soy campas de mucho mas— acepte su reto no me gusta esa manera de pensar que tiene es más ¡La voy a destruir! Hare que se coma cada una de las palabras que han salido hoy por su boca, ¡No soportare nada de lo que me dijo!


	8. Chapter 8

Se me estaba haciendo tarde para volver a casa así que le pedí a Marceline que me llevara parecía molesta pero en todo el camino no quiso decir nada, pero no importaba ya. Cuando llegamos a mi casa vi el auto de mi padre lo que me pareció extraño de por sí ya que mi mama dijo que iría a un no sé que que su jefe le había pedido. Los vi salir y yo me apresure a salir del auto de Marceline.

— ¿Papa? — él se volteo algo sorprendido— ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunte en lo que el dejaba unas caja el suelo.

— Bonnie ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que llegarías tarde? — exclamo mi padre— ¡Ve a arreglarte en seguida! — dijo dándome empujones en la espalda guiándome adentro.

— ¡Pero papa que pasa! — dirigí la mirada hacia Marceline que permanecía viendo la escena recostada en su auto— ¡Marcie está conmigo! — exclame el me soltó rápidamente lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

— ¡Hola mi niña! ¿¡Cómo estas!? — yo lo que pude ver fue a Marceline aguantando las risas en lo que saludaba a mi padre.

— Ya guardaste las cosas que…— mi madre iba saliendo— ¿¡Bonnie!? ¿¡Porque no contestaste mis llamadas!? — grito bastante enojada.

— Estoy bien no fue gran cosa…— dije intentando ponerme de pie.

— ¡Oh! Pero si es Marcie— dijo ignorándome y haciéndome caer otra vez…— Marcie, Gracias por traer a Bonnie a casa eres tan amable — la abrazo.

¿¡Pero qué clase de padres son estos!? Me levante por fin y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los tres muy felices hablando.

— ¡Papa! ¡Mama!— alce la voz enojada— ¿Podrían decirme a dónde van?

— ¡Cierto ya es tarde! — dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo y llevándome adentro — Ya ordene algo de ropa, anda a bañarte y vístete.

— Ok… ¿¡Pero dime de una vez por qué!?— grite.

— ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu abuela! ¿Lo olvidaste? — grito ahora ella enojada, yo me sorprendí.

— Es… Cierto— corrí a mi habitación y me di una ducha me puse unos pescadores azules, una blusa rosa y mis vans. Tome mi mochila y salí de la casa— Ya estoy lista—dije con un sonrisa.

— Ve entrando al auto ya casi término aquí — me dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta trasera, yo asentí con una sonrisa.

— De verdad que quieren a esa señora— dijo Marceline escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

— ¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí!? — pregunte.

— Tu padre me invito— dijo con una sonrisa— Quiere que te haga compañía en la fiesta de mañana.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer con tu auto?

— Ya lo guarde en tu garaje, no me importa realmente…— continuo escribiendo en su teléfono, suspire.

— Listas para irnos chicas— decía mi padre en lo que se subía al auto junto a mi madre en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¡SIII! — gritaron Marceline y mi madre con mucha emoción, yo solo me les quede viendo indiferente.

— ¡Que pasa Bonnie por pones esa cara tan larga!— exclamo mi padre divertido— ¿No quieres ir a ver a la abuela? — pregunto.

— No es eso, solo estoy cansada— me recosté mirando por la ventana.

— Entonces descansa cariño…— dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. Lo cual se quedó en una completa mentira ya que los tres se la pasaron cantando canciones infantiles todo el camino.

— ¡Podrían dejar de cantar! — grite con enojo, pero no me prestaron atención.

— ¡Vamos Bonnie no seas aguafiestas! — dijo Marceline muy feliz.

— Lalalalaaaaaa— cantaba mi padre sonriendo— La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar— los tres siguieron cantando "La cucaracha", "El elefante del circo", "Pinocho" y Marceline les enseño unas nuevas que yo tampoco conocía.

Pero qué más da, parece que se la pasan bien juntos, pensé mientras me quede profundamente dormida ya no podía aguantar el sueño…

 **Marceline**

— Oigan, parece que Bonibel ya se durmió— dije sonriendo mientras la acomodaba sobre mis piernas.

— No se puede hacer nada, siempre se marea con facilidad en los viajes largos— dijo su padre sonriendo— Igual que su madre— la señalo— También se había dormido.

— ¿En serio? — le acomode un mechón de cabello— No tena idea— Sonreí.

— Marceline…— me miro tranquilo— Gracias por cuidar de ella, sé que mi hija es bastante repelente y odiosa— hizo una pausa— Por eso su madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho cuando se trata de amistades o pareja.

— Puede estar tranquilo señor— lo mire por los espejos— Yo adoro a su hija y no dejare que nadie le haga daño— el sonrió.

— Pareces bastante confiable— rio— Pero prométeme una cosa— susurró— Cuando se consiga un novio, ¿Mantenme informado si? — solté una carcajada.

— Ella me odiaría si hiciera eso— el se puso triste.

— ¡Pero ella no nos dice nada! — exclamo— ¡Mira cuanto tardo para presentarnos una amiga! — se quejó— No quiero que de repente venga con un niño en brazos diciendo que se caso en china! — puso una expresión muy chistosa no pude evitar reírme.

— Esta bien, está bien haha— mire a Bonnie que permanecía dormida— Lo mantendré informado…

Cielos los padres de Bonnie son tan geniales me gustaría que los míos fueran como ellos. El resto del viaje seguimos charlando de temas triviales hasta que llegamos a la casa de la abuela, habían dos familias más afuera cuando llegamos me presentaron como una amiga. Y todos se sorprendieron mucho diciendo cosas como "Bonibel si sabe socializar" y "¡Jamás pensé que este día llegaría!", yo bromee también un rato con ellos.

— Marcie, ve a despertar a Bonnie para que duerma en el cuarto— me pidió su padre, yo asentí y me dirigí a despertarla.

— Princesa… Despierta— le susurre al oído— Vamos ya es hora de despertar…

— mmm— se movió dándome un manotazo en la cara— Déjame en paz…— me enoje.

— ¡Despierta de una vez! — la agite con fuerza, ella callo en el espacio para para poner los pies.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! — me grito— ¿¡Estas loca!? — me reí.

— Es tu culpa por no despertarte antes— le extendí la mano— Vamos que ya tu cuarto esta acomodado para que duermas…

— Ok…— se levantó sin mi ayuda— Estoy bien no necesito tu ayuda.

— Que gruñona— susurre algo enojada.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada— Sonreí.

— Chicas ya está listo su cuarto— dijo la madre de Bonnie— Vayan a descansar.

 **Bonibel**

Subimos hasta la habitación y me lance en la cama, moría del sueño y ya eran casi las 12am y habíamos salido a las 9 o casi las 10, Marceline se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y se me quedo viendo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte— ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

— No, solo intento pensar una manera para que no abuses de mí mientras duermo…— dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

— Eso no cuenta, estoy sobria ahora— bostezo— Y tengo mucho sueño…

— Entonces te lanzare un hechizo— dijo divertida.

— ¿Qué tipo de hechizo? — pregunte.

— Uno genial, te dormirás y cuando te despierte— hizo un pausa— y yo sea la primera persona que veas, te darás cuenta que me amas— sonrió.

— Eso no va a pasar— dije dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estas segura? — se recostó a mi lado.

— Muy segura— me abrazo por la cintura besando mi cuello— ¿¡Q-Que crees que haces!?

— ¿Acaso esto no hace que tu corazón se acelere? — me susurro al oído.

— ¡Compórtate! — me levante, ella rio.

— Esta bien buenas noches— bostezo arropándose.

¿¡Pero que pretende!? Comportarse así y luego ignorarlo, me volví a recostar y mire al techo.

— Ya no tengo sueño— susurre.


	9. Chapter 9

No sé cómo llegue a caer tan bajo de repente, pero hay estábamos en el centro comercial buscando un regalo para la abuela de Bonnie ella andaba dando vueltas por muchas tiendas preguntando ¿Le gustara esto? O ¿Quizás sea mejor este?

— Bonnie… ¡Ya hemos recorrido más de diez tiendas! —gruñí enojada mientras la seguía ¡Sentía que los pies se me caerían! — ¿¡Podrías decidir de una vez!? — pregunte recostándome contra una pared.

— No seas exagerada…— me reclamo mirándome con los brazos cruzados— ¡Dijiste que me acompañarías! — me tomo del brazo tirando de él.

— ¡Pero das vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar! — dije desmoronándome tristemente— Y aun así no te gusta nada…

— Pero tiene que ser perfecto, si no. No tiene sentido— se detuvo frente a otra tienda— Oye, ¿Este colgante es muy lindo no crees?

— Pero… ¡Ya pasamos por esta tienda! —dije conteniendo la ira— ¡Y dijiste que no te gusto nada! — la señale estallando.

— Era porque no había visto este, vamos a ver de nuevo— dijo mientras entraba felizmente.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa sonriendo así? — dije siguiéndola resignada.

— Vamos no te ponga así, te comprare un helado después de esto— me miro con una sonrisa.

— A mí no me gusta el dulce…— solté mientras ella veía la vitrina.

— ¿En serio? A mí me encanta— volvió a sonreír— Si le hubiera dicho eso a Fiona, se alegraría enseguida

— Deja ya ese tema yo no soy Fiona— la mire con un poco de molestia.

— Ya lo sé solo decía— hizo una seña al chico que atendía la tienda— Llevare este— la mire con sorpresa.

— ¡Por fin! — sonreí— Vamos por algo de comer, ¡Muero de hambre!

 **Gumbal**

— Vamos Marshall, no es tan grave— dije viendo como espiaba a Marceline y a Bonnie en la tienda de joyas.

— ¡Cómo no va a ser grave! — me miro susurrando— ¡Tu prima corre peligro con esa laca!

— ¿Pero era necesario el disfraz? — reclame, viendo lo ridículos que nos veíamos con sombreros, lentes oscuros, barbas blancas y abrigos de cuerpo completo.

— ¡Pero qué dices si nadie nos reconocerá con esto puesto! — me miro muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Marshall…— suspire— ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡TODOS NOS MIRAN COMO SI ESTIVIEAMOS LOCOS! — grite.

— Shhh…— coloco su dedo índice en su boca— ¡Ya están saliendo escóndete! — me empujo rápidamente hasta detrás del local

— Lo más seguro es que estén comprando un regalo para la abuela…— me cruce de brazos.

— Da igual lo que hagan— me miro serio— No podemos dejar a Bonibel sola con ella, ¡Nos necesita! — lo mire sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— No sé cómo me deje influenciar para hacer esta tontería— dije mientras me frotaba las cienes.

— Vamos, ¡No las perdamos de vista! — lo seguí y nos sentamos en una tienda de comida rápida— Creo que van a comer algo…

— ¡ESTO ES ENSERIO GENIO! — grite.

— Shhhh…— volvió a intentar callarme— No llames la atención, o se darán cuenta…— dijo cauteloso en un susurro.

— ¡Solo un retrasado mental no se daría cuenta! — me exalte— Olvídalo, yo pediré algo muero de hambre— me levante, pero me dio un escalofrió que me hizo paralizarme. Solo la cara de sorpresa y espanto de Marshall hizo que me diera vuelta y hay estaba Marcie mirándonos con cara de asesina.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDEN PAR DE IDIOTAS! — dijo tronándose los dedos.

— ¿¡Pero quién es usted señorita, necesita algo!? — dijo Marshall poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

— ¿¡Que se supone que es esto imbécil!? — lo tomo por la barba arrancándola de su cara.

— ¿¡Marceline!? — dijo con sorpresa actuada— ¡Cuánto tiempo! — se dio una palmada en la cara.

— Gumbal…— me miro— ¿¡Podrías decirme porque mierda nos están siguiendo!?

— Bueno… Para resumirlo— me rasque la barba nervioso— Marshall estaba preocupado…

— Porque se preocuparía por mi este idiota…— dijo un poco más tranquila.

— En realidad… Era… Por Bonibel

— ¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO IMBECIL! — lo tomo de la camisa— ¡QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA!

— ¡Marceline! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — llego Bonnie, y yo me quede inmóvil con suerte no me vería si no respiro.

— ¡Bonibel! ¡Sálvame! — Marshall se escondió detrás de ella.

— ¿Marshall? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto sorprendida.

— ¡Estos idiotas no estuvieron siguiendo todo el día! — señalo Marceline.

— ¿¡Gumbal!? ¿¡Porque estas vestido así!? — pregunto ahora más sorprendida aun.

— Bueno… Marshall pensó que sería una buena idea…— dije sobándome la barba nuevamente.

— Me decepcionas amigo— me dijo Marceline cruzada de brazos.

— Pfff…. HAHAHAHAHAHA— Bonnie empezó a reír como loca— HAHAHAHA… No puedo creer…. HAHAHAHA... Que nos siguieran vestidos así… — nos señaló— HAHAHAHAHAHA.

— Parece sacado de una caricatura…— reclamo Marceline haciendo un puchero.

El resto del día lo pasamos los cuatro juntos ya que la fiesta de la abuela empezaría a las 6, tuvimos tiempo de hacer muchas tonterías. Incluso Bonibel quiso ponerse nuestro disfraz al final nos tomamos muchas fotos bromeando, todo fue muy divertido.

 **Mama de Bonibel**

— Vamos ya casi es hora— le señale a mi hermana en lo que terminaba de ordenar la decoración.

— Margaret…— Me llamo mi madre, yo fui inmediatamente a ver que quería.

— ¿Dónde está Bonnie? — me pregunto inquieta.

— Salió con su amiga a comprarte un regalo— sonreí.

— ¡Pero no la he visto desde que llego! — dijo enojada.

— Si… lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es— saque mi teléfono— le mandare un mensaje para que venga rápido…

 **Marshall**

— Ya es hora de irnos la fiesta empezara pronto…— dije viendo la hora en mi reloj.

— Bueno, vámonos…— respondió Marceline abriendo la puerta de mi auto.

— ¡Quien te invito bastarda! — gruñí enojado.

— No nos vas a llevar hermanito— dijo sorprendida— Que desconsiderado…

— ¡Mira quién habla! — me señalo— ¿Qué le paso a tu auto? — pregunte.

— Pues… lo deje— respondió sin interés.

— Esta bien te llevare…— hable un poco molesto.

— ¿Y a Bonnie? — pregunto un poco alarmada.

— ¡Es obvio que se viene conmigo! — me miro con sorpresa y con una mano sobre su boca— ¿¡Que!?

— Es una conducta bastante bi la que tienes hoy— sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Deja de malinterpretar las cosas! — en el momento que dije eso llegaron Bonnie y Gumbal.

— ¿Que sucedió? — pregunto Gumbal— ¿Peleando de nuevo? — rio.

— Mantén vigilado a tu novio, que anda curioso…— le dijo Marceline a Gumbal, a lo que él puso una expresión de confusión.

— No le hagas caso Gum, está loca— respondí rápidamente— Vámonos.

 **Bonibel**

Íbamos de camino a la fiesta cuando recibí un mensaje, tome el teléfono para verlo. Era mi madre.

 **De: Mama**

 **Hola hija, ¿Ya vienes en camino? Tu abuela quiere verte. Está enojada porque no te ha visto en todo el día.**

 **5:46**

¿Debería responder? De todas formas ya voy en camino…

— Bonnie, ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Marceline.

— ¡Ah! No es nada solo mi madre preguntando si ya vamos en camino— respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Le contestaste? — hizo otra pregunta.

— No es necesario ya estamos cerca de todas formas…— intente guardar el telefono pero ella no me dejo.

— Contéstale, puede estar preocupada— reí.

— Ok… No te pongas tan seria de repente…— tome el teléfono y le mande un mensaje.

 **Para: Mama**

 **Ya estamos cerca**

 **5:50**

— ¿Feliz? — la mire ella se volteo— ¿Qué te pasa, te enojaste?

— Solo me sorprende que no valores la preocupación de tus padres— dijo con algo de molestia.

— Estas exagerando…— me cruce de brazos, ella se rio.

— Solo piensas así porque nunca te han faltado…— susurro con una mueca que no entendí. Marshall detuvo el auto.

— Llegamos — se bajaron, yo los seguí. Aunque aún estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Marceline… Yo sé que no es para tanto, pero ¿Para ella?, parecía muy serio…

Entramos a la casa y hay estaba mi madre, mi padre, mi abuela, mis tíos, mis primos y en general casi todos los miembros de la familia bebiendo y disfrutando del ambiente familiar… O eso hacían, hasta que llegamos… O mejor dicho llegaron Gumbal y Marshall. Su relación no era un misterio para nadie en la familia, y aunque para muchos era normal y los aceptaban sin problemas para otros eran una abominación… Me separe de ellos un momento para saludar a la abuela y felicitarla por su cumpleaños número 67, aunque los susurros y comentarios homofóbicos eran molestos.

— Abuela…— la abrace— Feliz cumpleaños— le mostré la cajita con su regalo.

— ¡Bonnie querida! — me dio un gran beso en la mejilla en lo que tomaba su regalo— eres tan encantadora… ¡Gumbal! ¡Marshall! Vengan aquí pronto— ellos la obedecieron.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños abuela! — dijeron a la vez que sacaron una gran bolsa azul con decoraciones.

— ¡Valla! ¿Qué será esto? — la tomo y la coloco en la mesa con los otros regalos, para luego abrazarlos a ambos y llenarlos de besos— ¡Están muy apuestos! — dijo con una sonrisa, Marceline vio todo desde lejos con una sonrisa de sorpresa. Le hice una seña para que viniera.

— Abuela — dije para captar su atención— Ella es Marceline, una amiga— la vio con una sonrisa y la abrazo.

— ¡Pero que sorpresa! — tomo su cara en sus manos— ¡Eres muy linda niña! — le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Haha… Gracias usted también, feliz cumpleaños— dijo un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Y además muy encantadora! — continuo abrazándola, Marceline estaba muy sonrojada y sonreía nerviosa. Me pareció adorable verla así de tímida.

— Abuela si la sigues abrazando así me quedare sin amiga antes de que termine la fiesta…— la soltó.

— Estoy muy feliz de conocerte Marceline— le tomo las manos muy suavemente— Por favor cuida de mi nieta— le sonrió.

— Claro señora eso hago…— respondió con una gran sonrisa, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco— Veo que tienen un piano vertical…— miro hacia el— si quiere puedo cantarle una canción.

— ¡Eres cantante! — dijo emocionada.

— Sip, incluso tengo una banda— dijo muy orgullosa.

— Mama…— vino mi madre con un vaso de vino en la mano— Veo que conociste a Marcie ¿No es encantadora? — pregunto.

— Claro incluso va a cantar para mí— dijo muy feliz mi abuela.

— Oh… ¡Entonces preparemos todo! — dijo mi madre dejando el vaso en la mesa.

 **Marceline**

Me ofrecí para tocarle algo a la abuela de Bonnie y Gumbal, pero cuando le pregunte que quería escuchar me dijo que una de mis canciones sería estupendo… Me tomo por sorpresa pero tengo una en mente que solo necesita acompañamiento de piano, me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar. Todos me rodearon y Bonnie estaba frente a mi ¿Me pregunto si se sorprenderá?, no sé porque me preocupo tanto por ella… pero no me molesta para nada…

 **I've been watching your world from afar**

 **I've been trying to be where you are**

 **And I've been secretly falling apart**

 **Unseen**

La melodía de esta letra que escribí hace poco me relaja… ¿Qué será lo que piensas ahora? Mire a Bonibel de reojo. Solo sonreía.

 **To me, you're strange and you're beautiful**

 **You'd be so perfect with me**

 **But you just can't see**

 **You turn every head but you don't see me**

La abuela se veía muy feliz, Bonnie y toda su familia solo sonreían y aplaudían siguiendo la melodía.

Comencé a sonreír y no despegue mi mirada de Bonnie…

 **I'll put a spell on you**

 **You'll fall asleep when I put a spell on you**

 **And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**

 **And you'll realize that you love me**

Su sonrisa cambio a sorpresa aunque ya lo imaginaba, por un momento la vi mirar al suelo algo nerviosa… ¿Qué sucede princesa te emociona?

 **Yeah**

 **Yeah**

 **Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first**

 **Sometimes the first thing you want never comes**

 **But I know that waiting is all you can do**

 **Sometimes**

Por un momento la vi tan sonrojada, que no pude evitar reír, pero claro ella se dio cuenta de eso también estoy segura.

 **I'll put a spell on you**

 **You'll fall asleep when I put a spell on you**

 **And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**

 **And you'll realize that you love me**

 **I'll put a spell on you**

 **You'll fall asleep 'cause I put a spell on you**

 **And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**

 **And you'll realize that you love me, yeah**

 **Yeah**

 **Yeah**

 **Yeah**

 **Yeah**

Cuando deje de tocar, todos aplaudieron muy felices. Me felicitaron y me dijeron que tenía mucho talento, incluso lo pequeños primos de Bonnie me dijeron que era genial todos eran muy amables conmigo, pero Bonnie no me dijo nada en lo que quedo de la fiesta.

 **Bonibel**

— Voy al baño un momento— le dije a mi abuela en lo que me marchaba, viendo como todos felicitaban y admiraban a Marceline.

¿Por qué estoy tan emocionada? Viéndome al espejo me vi con una sonrisa de estúpida… Me pase la mano por la cara. Ok, calma no entiendo esta sensación de felicidad. Pero, obviamente Marceline me canto esa canción a mi ¡Esa idiota! ¿¡Porque no dejo de mirarme durante toda la canción!? Me lave la cara y volví a salir. Marceline estuvo hablando con mis padres y mi abuela toda la noche hasta que cantamos Cumpleaños Feliz y todos se fueron… sé que me comporto infantil al no hablarle pero, ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle?

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, ambas subimos en silencio y nos acostamos sin mirarnos…

— Buenas noches princesa…— susurro y sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho, esa noche tampoco pude dormir. Y todo esto comenzó a asustarme…


	10. Chapter 10

Escuche el sonido de mi celular, ¿Me estaban llamando? ¿Quién me llamaría a esta hora? Lo tome y lo mire con pesadez era Finn…

— Alo, ¿Qué mierda quieres idiota? — me queje esperando una buena excusa para justificar esta llamada.

— ¿Marcie? ¿Dónde has estado estos días? — pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—En casa, no tengo ánimos de salir…— conteste cubriéndome con las sabanas.

— Pues… Está bien, pero ¿¡Sabes que día es hoy!? — pregunto enojado.

— No tengo idea— solté sin ganas de seguir esta conversación— ¿Es jueves, quizás viernes?

— ¡Hoy tocamos en RockZone! — Exclamo con algo de enojo— ¡Mueve tu culo y ven a casa de Keila! — me ordeno colgando la llamada al instante.

— Cierto…— recordé que tocaríamos como grupo en RockZone, y sería una buena oportunidad para conseguir patrocinadores.

Me levante con molestia y pesar, había estado bebiendo estos últimos cuatro días… después de la fiesta de la abuela de Bonibel ella no me habla, pero yo tampoco iba a estar siempre buscándola… Y menos ahora que estos estúpidos sentimientos los tengo a flor de piel, no podría comportarme como de costumbre actualmente; así que ordenare mis ideas un poco antes de verla…

Una vez me duche, y me vestí con mi ropa de siempre para bajar e ir a buscar a los chicos; pero para mi sorpresa estaba _"El"_ allí esperando por mí, con su traje siempre limpio y su cabello muy bien peinado hacia atrás…

— ¿Papa? — pregunte incrédula esperando que fuera solo una ilusión.

— Marceline, ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? — pregunto con un tono de voz firme.

— Estuve ocupada…— mentí, no quería tener que explicar que estuve ahogándome con alcohol para escuchar regaños inútiles.

— Veo que tus malos hábitos no cambian nuca…— se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

— ¿Qué quieres viejo? ¡Se claro! — exigí, odio que la gente de tantas vueltas para decir algo… es odioso.

— Marcie, necesito que vayas a Inglaterra— dijo con un tono de voz muy serio, yo me reí.

— ¿Estas loco? — Pregunte cruzándome de brazos— ¡Mudarme esta fuera de cuestión ya te lo dije! — exclame.

— Marcie, Simón está muriendo… — Esas palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos como platos y apretara los dientes con fuerza— Está muriendo, y quiere verte en sus últimos momentos de vida— me miro frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Morir? — no pude articular otra palabra aparte de esta, mi tono estaba más ronco que de costumbre.

— Olvida la empresa por ahora, céntrate en visitar a tu tío… Solo eso te pido— se levantó para luego irse, yo solo me quede de pie en estado de shock… ¿Simón Morirá? ¿Cuándo su situación empeoro? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Estas y muchas peguntas más inundaron mi mente, ya no sabía que debía hacer… Solo sabía que si mi padre estaba mintiendo se ganaría más que solo mi odio.

 **Finn**

— Ahhhh— dije chocando mi cabeza contra la mesa— ¿Cuándo Marcie va a llegar? — me queje había ya una hora que la había llamado.

— Marcie está muy distraída últimamente — dijo Jake comiéndose un emparedado.

— No sé qué le pasa, desde que termino con Fiona está muy distante— dijo Keila escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

— Seguro se arrepintió por dejarla, ¡Ella realmente la quería! — Exclame con energía, Jake y Keila estallaron en risas.

— ¿Hola, hay alguien allí? — Pregunto Jake golpeándome la cabeza suavemente— Marcie tiene sus reglas… ¡Nada de relaciones serias! — dijo con una cara bastante seria, yo me reí.

— ¿Realmente creen que eso está bien? — Pregunte sin poder creer esas palabras— Nunca he comprendido esa forma de pensar.

— Pues, igual no es asunto nuestro— hablo al fin Keila— Somos sus amigos, no importa lo que ella quiera hacer con su vida… Siempre hay que ayudarla.

— Esa es la verdad— sentencio Jake asintiendo con la cabeza— Ella nunca nos dejó cuando teníamos problemas, ¡Eso es amistad! — hablo con voz melodramática y exagerando sus expresiones.

— Supongo que es cierto…— dije al fin con una sonrisa recordando el día que conocí a Marcie.

 **Recuerdo**

— ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen a ese chico en paz! — grite con enojo viendo como unos chicos el doble de grandes que yo, golpeaban sin piedad a un muchacho de cabello blanco.

— Tsk… ¿¡Que mierda quieres enano!? — Dijo uno de esos chicos (Que eran tres) tomándome por la camisa y mirándome con cara de asesino serial— Vete si no quieres que te mande al ver un cirujano…

— Oblígame…— Dije mientras le daba un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza en la cara.

— ¡Maldito enano!— exclamo agarrándome por el cuello e intentando estrangularme, lo tome también con mis manos mientras le hacia una de las técnicas que había aprendido en karate… Esto lo hizo caer, yo me coloque encima de él y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en la cara. Cundo sentí que uno de los otros dos me agarro por la camisa tirándome al piso.

— ¿¡Quien mierda te crees bastardo!? — comenzaron a patearme, yo vi al otro chico que estaban golpeando estaba sentado en el piso mirándome con horror, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo… En un momento dejaron de patearme, y me levantaron entre los tres tomándome la cara con fuerza haciéndome mirar al chico que seguía escapando— ¡Vez ese idiota se fue! ¡Se fue para que te golpeáramos en su lugar héroe!

Esto me hizo enojar y le di un cabezazo a uno de esos chicos rompiéndole la nariz, sentía la sangre caer por mi cara… Ellos volvieron a tirarme al piso pero esta vez se turnaban para golpearme.

— ¿Qué mierda están haciendo grupo de inútiles? — escuche la voz de ¿Una chica? Ellos se detuvieron por un momento.

— ¡Marcie! — dijeron a la vez, ¿Marcie? Había escuchado ese nombre antes; era una de las chicas más populares del internado.

— ¡Les dije que golpearan a Ash! ¿¡Quien mierda es este!? — me señalo para luego tomar de la camisa a uno de los chicos que me golpeaban.

— ¡P-Pero este enano apareció para ayudarlo y nos golpeó también! — dijo ese chico todo nervioso.

— ¡Es un estudiante menor! ¿¡Quieren que nos expulsen tarados!? — Lo soltó bruscamente— Váyanse, yo me arreglo con el…— ordeno a lo que los otros chicos se fueron, yo estaba todo adolorido y el sabor a sangre mesclado con tierra en mi boca era desagradable— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunto mientras se sentaba descostándose a una pared, poniendo un cigarrillo en sus labios.

— 15…— respondí con pesadez y dolor sin moverme del sitio en donde estaba acostado.

— Eres solo dos años menor que esos chicos…— encendió el cigarrillo— ¿Que tu padre no te enseño a no meterte en peleas que no vas a ganar? — dijo suavemente mientras soltaba un poco de humo por sus labios.

— No tengo padre— respondí secamente— Todos ustedes pagaran por haberme dejada así— dije aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía, ella desvió la mirada.

— ¿Conoces a Ash? — negué con la cabeza sentía que si decía otra palabra lloraría, no pretendía dejar que ella me viera llorar— es mi exnovio, me engaño y utilizo ¿sabes? Merecía una buena paliza— hablo con odio y autoridad.

— Nadie merece ser golpeado así…— Empecé a llorar dando vuelta a mi cabeza para que ella no me mirara.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — sentí como me acaricio la cabeza con un suave tacto.

— Finn…— respondí con la voz un poco quebrada.

— Eres un héroe Finn— escuche su risa sin mirarla— Vamos— intento levantarme— Te llevare a la enfermería— me tomo por el brazo poniéndolo alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello, y coloco su mano alrededor se mi cadera sujetándome con fuerza para que no me cayera solté varios quejigos de dolor durante el proceso pero mantuve la mirada baja para que no viera mis lágrimas… una vez llegamos la enfermera se horrorizo al verme todo cubierto de sangre, Marceline me dejo a su cuidado pero se sentó con la piernas cruzadas en el escritorio de la enfermera.

— ¿¡Quién te hizo todo esto!? — pregunto ella entre enojada y preocupada.

— Unos alumnos superiores…— respondí en lo que ella me limpiaba las heridas lo cual ardía mucho.

— ¡Pero en que pensaban esos niños! — se quejaba la enfermera, Marceline se mantuvo en silencio mirándome todo el rato que estuvimos allí; cuando termino me levante un poco mareado… La enfermera me dio una pastilla y me pidió que me recostara un rato, yo obedecí y ella salió dejándome a cargo de Marceline… ella estuvo en silencio mirándome yo me percate que había ensuciado su uniforme con sangre.

— Lo siento, ensucie algunas pares de tu uniforme— dije con algo de remordimiento, ella solo se rio.

— ¿Crees que un uniforme sucio me preocupa ahora? — Soltó con algo de sarcasmo— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos acusaras?

— Debería hacerlo— dije mirando al techo— Pero me preocupa que, si lo hago ellos volverán a atacarme….

— Solo te atacaron porque tú los atacaste…— defendió ella.

— ¿¡Está diciendo que lo que hicieron esta bien!? — me exalte un poco.

— Ellos solo tenían que golpear a Ash, tu saliste de la nada héroe— se cruzó de brazos.

— No puedo creer que creas que eso estuvo bien— solté con enojo.

— Yo no puedo creer que hayas querido vencer a tres estudiantes superiores…

— ¡Yo no puedo creer que mandaras a golpear a tu exnovio! — alce la voz.

— ¡Ha, pes yo no puedo creer que tú no puedas creer que haya hecho eso! — ahora ella alzo la voz.

— ¡Le haces eso a todos tus exs! ¿¡Le hiciste eso a Marshall también!? — ella se sorprendió por un momento.

— ¿Conoces a Marshall? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿He? ¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Es mi amigo! — ella suspiro.

— ¿Amigo? — Pregunto— Pues, parece que no estas al tanto de nuestra situación…— Dijo con molestia en su voz.

— ¿Qué situación?

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **Marceline**

Me encontraba entrando a la casa de Keila, seguro me encontraría con mis amigos enojados por la tardanza… Una vez entre, Finn, Jake y Keila estaban sentados en el comedor.

— ¡Marcie! ¡Al fin llegas! — Sonrió Jake poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Y Bongo? — pregunte sentándome frente a Finn.

— Él fue primero, tenía que ordenar algunas cosas en el club— contesto Keila.

— ¿Nos vamos Marcie? — esta vez hablo Finn levantándose con una amplia sonrisa.

— Vámonos, Lleven las cosas a la camioneta — dije yendo hacia mi auto y sentándome en el asiento del piloto… Una vez los chicos metieron las cosas, nos pusimos en marcha al club. Permanecí en silencio todo el camino realmente no estaba de humor para hablar tonterías…

— Vamos, llevemos los instrumentos tras el escenario— dijo Jake cargando los amplificadores con ayuda de Finn, yo solo tome mi bajo y lo lleve a su lugar.

— ¡Marcie! ¡Hola! — Escuche la voz de Gumbal que estaba de pie a mis espaldas— ¿Cómo estás? — sonrió.

— Bien, ¿Marshall esta contigo? — pregunte mirando alrededor.

— Si vinimos juntos, pero no quiso venir a saludar…— se quejó— Ah, y Bonibel también vino— Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿En serio? — pregunte con algo de molestia.

— Si, le dije a Finn que intentaría que viniera ¿Recuerdas?

— Claro…— voltee la mirada hacia donde estaba Finn con los demás hablando y riendo.

— ¿Pasa algo Marcie? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto con preocupación.

— Nada, solo un poco cansada…— respondí estirando los brazos, el solo me miro en silencio sonrió y se fue donde estaban Marshall y Bonibel… El resto del rato antes del show, me senté en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario tomando de una botella de vodka.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¿De casualidad eres Marceline? — pregunto una chica que estaba acompañada en un grupo de cuatro personas, la mire tomando un trago de mi bebida.

— Sí, soy yo…— respondí con una sonrisa, lo más seguro es que sean fans o chicos curiosos que me vieron una vez.

— ¡Ven se los dije! — Dijo esta chica con una mirada triunfante, yo solo permanecí en silencio mientras ellos se sentaban en mi mesa— ¿Puedes darnos un autógrafo?

— Si, ¡Seguro en el futuro valdrá mucho!— exclamo uno de los chicos que estaba sentado frente a mí.

— Claro…— respondí sin mucha emoción, ellos sacaron una libreta y escribí una dedicatoria, luego de eso me agradecieron y se fueron… Yo continúe bebiendo y pensando acerca de Simón y su condición pero luego llego Jake diciendo que ya era hora… solo me levante y lo seguí en silencio.

Cuando llegue con los demás estaban Gumbal, Marshall con Keila y Bongo hablando y Bonibel estaba junto a Finn de una forma muy " _Amigable_ ", esto me enojo un poco.

— ¡Marcie, al fin llegas! — exclamo Finn con alegría, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

— Si… ya veo que deseas mi compañía ahora— le insinué con una mirada picara a lo que él se sonrojo.

— Vamos, ya es hora— tome mi bajo y subimos al escenario que era de tamaño considerable, pero la mirada de Bonibel me incomodaba al final ignore todo Finn nos presentó al final decidimos una canción donde participáramos todos…

 **What if it makes you sad at me and what if it makes you laugh?**

Empecé a cantar en lo que los demás empezaban a tocar.

 **Now**

 **But you cry as you fall asleep**

 **And what if it takes your breathe and you can't hardly breathe**

 **And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound**

 **What if what I want makes you sad at me?**

 **And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if makes you question**

 **every moment you cannot see**

 **And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key**

 **What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?**

 **What if what I want makes you sad at me**

 **And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **And if this be our last conversation**

 **If this be the last time that we speak for awhile**

 **Don't lose hope and don't let go**

 **Cause you should know**

 **If it makes you sad**

 **If it makes you sad at me**

 **Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **What if what I want makes you sad at me?**

 **And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

 **Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

Al bajar ya habían muchas personas esperándonos para felicitarnos, algunas chicas y chicos me rodearon me separe del grupo esperando ver a alguien interesante para pasar un buen rato… y si había una chica que no dejaba de mirarme, una vez estuve sola fui donde estaba ella.

— Hola— le hable con una sonrisa.

— Hola — respondió ella devolviéndome el gesto.

— ¿Estas aburrida? ¿Quieres salir de aquí? — pregunte, ella solo sonrió mientras asentía y nos fuimos hasta mi auto

 **Finn**

— ¿Te gusto la canción? — le pregunte a Bonibel bastante emocionado.

— Estuvieron muy bien, me gustó mucho— sonrió mirando hacia los lados como si buscara a alguien.

— ¿Buscas a Gumbal y Marshall? — Pregunte intentando llamar su atención— ¿O a alguien más?

— ¿Ah? No, no busco a nadie… Pero ¿Siempre se separan así cuando dejan de tocar? — pregunto parecía nerviosa.

— Haha, normalmente si todos se van con algún fan que quiera diversión… Si me entiendes…— dije un poco nervioso, no quería que pensara que yo quería algo como eso.

— Ah… Ya veo— continuo viendo alrededor como si siguiera buscando.

— ¿Estas cansada? ¿Te llevo a tu casa? — pregunte temeroso.

— No es necesario me iré con Gumbal— respondió al instante.

— Bueno… Si quieres podríamos intercambiar números, y salir alguna vez…— ella se quedó pensando un momento, pero al final asintió.

— Esta bien…— una vez intercambiamos números se despidió y se fue con Gumbal y Marshall, yo solo no podía dejar de sonreír.


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto esa chica que no conocía extrañada.

— Nada… Creo… Que será mejor que te llevé a casa— sonreí.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Me vas a dejar así? — estaba indignada, sé que fui yo la que la invito a pasar un buen rato, pero no puedo pensar en nada ahora mismo.

— Lo siento, creo que no fue buena idea sacarte de la fiesta…

— ¡Ha! ¡Entonces me iré! — abrió la puerta del auto y se fue enojada, me quede mirando el alrededor del bar mientras muchas personas salían.

Solo me recosté sobre el volante intentando pensar que hacer, cuando vi a Bonibel, Gumbal y Marshall saliendo felizmente. Encendí mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Mi teléfono sonó, lo tome y conteste era mi padre.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunte tomando el teléfono de inmediato.

— _Solo quería decirte que el vuelo a Inglaterra sale mañana después del mediodía, ¿Vas a ir?_ — trague saliva antes de contestar.

— Si, iré a ver a Simón…

— _Bueno, preparare tus cosas… Nos vemos mañana_ — colgó, una vez llegue a casa tome mi bajo y me quede en mi habitación el resto de la noche tocando una melodía.

 **Bonibel**

Me encontraba entrando en mi casa para descansar después de la velada en el bar… No debí haber ido, después de todo Marceline no me hablo en toda la noche… Me desvestí para luego acostarme en mi cama mirando el techo. Cosa que no me molestaría si entendiera porque no me habla, ¿Hice algo que le molesto? ¿Fue porque no le hable durante la noche de la fiesta de mi abuela? Dudo que a Marceline le importen esas cosas realmente, quizás solo se aburrió de mí y encontró a otra persona a quien molestar… Tampoco he visto a Fiona desde el incidente, no ha ido a la universidad, pero me da mucha vergüenza escribirle, pensé en cuando conocí a Fiona y me quede dormida.

 **Recuerdo de Bonibel**

— ¿Enserio no quieres que te acompañemos en tu primer día? — preguntaba mi madre desde el asiento de copiloto algo nerviosa.

— Estaré bien es solo el primer día de clases…— dije acomodándome el cabello.

— Si pasa algo escríbeme, me llamas cuando terminen las clases para venir a buscarte— hablo esta vez mi padre con una mirada un poco preocupada. O más bien intentando ocultar su preocupación.

— Ya soy mayor papa, no tienes que venir a buscarme…— dije fastidiada.

— Bonnie hazle caso a tu padre— mi madre se enojó.

— Ya tengo 18… Puedo perfectamente tomar el metro para ir a casa— baje del auto enojada, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me trataran como una niña? Ya estoy en la universidad y no paran de avergonzarme, mi teléfono vibro— ¿Un mensaje?

 **De: Papa**

 **¡Animo! ¡Sé que tendrás muchos amigos!**

 **7:15**

Me di vuelta para ver hacia donde estaba el auto de mi padre, y estaban haciendo muecas raras mientras agitaban los brazos para darme animo… decidí ignorarlos para ir a mi salón de clases. Cuando llegue ya había gente hablando en grupos, yo solo me senté un poco apartada para esperar que se hiciera la hora, normalmente no soy muy buena para iniciar conversaciones, por lo que suelo esperar a que me hablen primero. Y así llego ella rebosando energía saludando a todos en el aula, que la saludaban de vuelta felizmente. Y no fue la excepción conmigo.

— ¡Hola! ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?— escuche una voz bastante aguda frente a mí.

— Hola…— dije con una media sonrisa, para ver a la chica que permanecía frente a mí. Ojos azules brillantes, cara angelical, cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo con una sonrisa de ensueño, era realmente hermosa…

— Yo soy Fiona ¡Es un gusto conocerte! — tomo mis manos agitándolas de arriba abajo, yo me reí por su linda expresión.

— Mi nombre es Bubblegum Bonibel— le regalé una mirada tierna y volví a mirar mis manos— Emn… ¿Me las puedes devolver Fiona? ¿Mis manos?

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro lo siento! — exclamo soltándome de inmediato un poco avergonzada, pude distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas volví a reír.

— Es un placer conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien— se rio, una risa encantadora casi como la de una niña que se le ha dado un premio por algo que ha hecho bien.

— Bonibel…— la mire sin comprender— Bonibel, Bonibel, Bonibel— comenzó a soltar carcajadas.

— ¿Mi nombre te parece gracioso? — pregunte confundida por su extraño comportamiento.

— ¡No para nada! Es justo lo contrario… ¡Es un nombre muy lindo! — esta vez yo solté una carcajada, ella se sentó en el puesto justo al lado mío.

— Buenos días jóvenes…— entro un hombre bastante mayor pero que lucía saludable— Les doy la bienvenida a la universidad, empecemos por presentarnos— el hombre sonrió mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Y así fue, un día ordinario… el día donde conocí a esa peculiar chica que se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, la chica que con su sinceridad e inocencia se convirtió en mi primer amor.

 **Fin del Recuerdo de Bonibel**

— ¡Bonnie! — escuché los gritos de mi madre, así que me dispuse a levantarme mientras restregaba mis ojos— Es sábado, ¿Me quieres acompañar a la casa de mi madre? — ella estaba arreglando su cabello en mi espejo.

— No puedoo…— dije volviendo a recostarme en mi cama— Tengo mucha tarea para el lunes…— me queje.

— Entonces está bien— me miro y me acaricio la cabeza— Duérmete, te deje el desayuno en el microondas— sonrió para luego irse.

— Adiós… Cuídate— me volví a dormir.

 **Recuerdo de Bonibel**

— ¡Bonnie! Mira, mira— decía mi amiga rubia con energía mientras me mostraba una foto en su teléfono— ¡Tengo novia! — sonrió.

— ¿¡Es una mujer!? — dije asombrada mirando la pantalla del celular.

— Booon… ¡No seas cruel! — aparto rápidamente el teléfono de mi— Es buena persona, me trata bien y es muy protectora ¡Creo que esta vez es la indicada! — dijo felizmente.

— Como no te va a proteger, se ve más fuerte que mi padre— me cruce de brazos y ella hizo un puchero.

— ¡Bonnie! — me reí mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

— Sabes que bromeo tonta— le sonreí tiernamente.

— Bueno te perdono solo porque eres tu— aparto la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

— De todas formas, debe tener algo bueno si llego a gustarte…

— Cuando la conozcas entenderás…

Y así fue, la conocí… Pero en serio su apodo, Princesa Musculosa realmente le quedaba, me dio miedo la primera vez que la conocí, pero luego entendí porque Fiona la quería tanto, era tan atenta a sus caprichos que a veces no podía soportar estar cerca de ninguna. Hasta que un día...

— Boniiiee…— vi a mi amiga sentada bajo un árbol sola llorando a mares, corrí a abrazarla preguntando ¿Qué le había pasado? — Mus… E-Ella... T-Tenía a otra— se abrazó con fuerza a mí.

— Fiona…— dije en tono triste— N-No llores…

— ¡Me dijo que no me quería! — exclamo con la voz quebrada— ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto Bonnie? ¿Por qué soy tan fácil de olvidar? — estas preguntas me sacaron lagrimas también, lo siento Fiona… Si pudiera ser yo la que estuviera a tu lado, nunca te dejaría sola… claro que no se lo dije, solo me quede con ella. Ofreciendo mi hombro para que llorara.

 **Fin del Recuerdo de Bonibel**

Cuando me desperté por fin, ya eran las 9:00am, me lavé los dientes y la cara cuando salí solté un bosteo y revisé mi teléfono leí varios mensajes que tenía en el buzón, uno era de mi compañero de clases que me estaba dando la hora y lugar donde nos reuniríamos a hacer el proyecto, uno de mi madre que ponía que no les abriera la puerta a extraños, y el ultimo de Finn…

 **De: Finn**

 **Buenos días, princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste? ;3**

 **8:02am**

 **De: Bonibel**

 **Buenos días Finn, muy bien y ¿Tu?**

 **9:23am**

Deje mi teléfono en la mesa del escritorio, y baje a comer mi desayuno cuando termine, volví a subir y encendí el ordenador tome mi teléfono y vi un mensaje.

 **De: Finn**

 **Yo igual, ¿Tienes planes para hoy? :$**

 **9:24am**

 **De: Bonibel**

 **Estoy ocupada con temas de la universidad, ¿Porque?**

 **9:41am**

Comencé a teclear para adelantar el informe, cuando el teléfono sonó.

 **De: Finn**

 **Es que Marceline se va a Inglaterra hoy, pensé que te gustaría venir a despedirla :/**

 **9:42am**

Al leer el mensaje me sorprendí mucho, ¿¡Inglaterra!? ¿¡Porque!?

 **De: Bonibel**

 **¿Por qué se va a Inglaterra? ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?**

 **9:43am**

Al rato volvió a sonar el teléfono.

 **De: Finn**

 **Por temas familiares, volverá en una semana. El vuelo sale a la 1:30 ¿Vendrás? :D**

 **9:44**

 **Marceline**

Estaba sentada en el comedor de mi casa esperando a que mis amigos llegaran, mientras actualizaba mis redes sociales postee en mi cuenta de twitter, Facebook, y una foto en Instagram para que mis allegados supieran que me iría por una semana del país. Y empezaron a comentar a los minutos.

— ¡Marceline! — llego Jake y Finn a mi casa y se me aventaron encima abrazándome.

— ¡Te extrañare mucho hermanita! — exclamo Jake bastante dramático.

— ¡Marciiee! ¡No nos olvides! — esta vez Fin grito masajeando sus mejillas con las mías.

— Ya chicos todavía faltan horas para irme…— me levante separándome de ellos.

— Marcie, quieres salir ya— llegaron Bongo y Keila.

— Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto Keila con una sonrisa.

— No, pero vámonos ya. No quiero seguir aquí.

Salimos y guardamos mi equipaje en el auto de Bongo, y él puso marcha al aeropuerto.

— Comeremos en el aeropuerto ¿no? — pregunto Jake.

— Claro idiota ¿dónde más? — respondió Bongo mirando a través de los espejos.

— Solo verificaba ¡Tengo un hambre!

— Tu siempre tienes hambre…— dijo Keila quejándose.

— Marcie ¿Por qué tan callada? — pregunto Finn que estaba a mi lado.

— Por nada— dije indiferente sin apartar mi vista de la ventana.

Todos me miraron inconformes y por lo que quedo de viaje no hablaron mucho. Una vez llegamos, mi padre estaba en la entrada hablando seriamente por teléfono, pero cuando me vio colgó.

— Marceline, que bueno que llegaste ¿Dónde está el equipaje?

— Lo trae Bongo— señale hacia donde estaba mi amigo sacando las cosas de la camioneta.

— Bueno déjame eso a mí, ve a comer algo saldremos alrededor de dos horas…— al terminar de hablar tomo mis cosas y se fue, Suspire.

— Vamos chicos, muero de hambre— dije entrando al lugar, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas encontramos un local donde vendían pizza y Jake corrió y ordeno por nosotros.

— ¡Esta deliciosa! — Finn exclamo comiendo como un salvaje.

— Finn deja de hacer un reguero, no eres un niño— intervino Keila limpiando su cara con una servilleta, Jake y Bongo se rieron muy fuerte— No se rían idiotas, ustedes no están muy limpios ¿saben?

— Ven y limpia mi cara también Keila— Bongo puso cara graciosa esperando a que ella lo limpiara.

— No quiero, hazlo tu solo— ella se cruzó de brazos. Jake se volvió a reír.

— ¿¡Que se siente ser rechazado por tu novia Bongo!? — el solo hizo un puchero con cara de perrito, a lo que ella solo carcajeo y lo limpio también.

— ¿Qué decías Jake? — re rio ahora Bongo triunfante. Finn se levantó de golpe a lo que todos lo miramos.

— Marceline, Bonibel vino a despedirte, ¡iré a buscarla ya vuelvo! — se fue rápidamente con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Por qué la invito? — pregunto Keila un poco enojada— No es nuestra amiga.

— Déjalo esta flechado por la princesita — dijo Jake soltando una risita.

— Chicos…— dije para llamar su atención ya que estuve callada mirándolos en silencio todo el rato.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Fiona me dejo porque le fui infiel ¿Recuerdan eso? — pregunté a lo que todos miraron confundidos.

— Si tú nos lo contaste ¿Y que con eso? — pregunto Bongo.

— La chica con quien la engañé…— solté una risita— Fue Bonibel— todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

— Oh por glob…— dijo Jake cubriendo su boca.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? — pregunto Keila esta vez.

— No lo sé… No quería bajar a Finn de su nube— conteste tranquila— Díganle, que a esa chica yo la gane primero— mire a Jake seria.

— Aquí vienen…— susurro él.

— Chicos perdón si tardamos mucho— Finn rio, yo no despegue mi mirada de Bonibel que me miraba un poco nerviosa.

— Emn… Hola Marceline— dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

— Hola…— yo me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo has estado princesa? — aparte un mechón de cabello de su cara, todos solo me miraban en silencio.

— Bien… Quería verte antes de que te vallas.

— Ven conmigo un momento quiero hablar contigo— le sonreí tomándola de la mano y llevándomela de ahí.

Caminamos alrededor del lugar que tenía varias tiendas, las personas nos pasaban al lado, pero yo no soltaba su mano.

— Marceline… Emn… ¿Puedes soltarme?

— No— entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella, pude ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Porque? — su voz era demasiado temerosa para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué te pasa estas muy tímida hoy? — me queje.

— Discúlpame, me has estado ignorando todos estos días ¿Sabes? — me reí por su expresión de enojo.

— Pero princesa tu tampoco has venido a hablar conmigo— me detuve.

— Eso no es cierto del tod…

— ¿Por qué viniste hoy? — pregunte interrumpiéndola.

— Quería despedirme— frunció el ceño.

— Pero no te enojes, o es que ¿Quieres pelear por última vez conmigo?

— No, solo que tú siempre…— suspiro— olvídalo…

— Me alegra que vengas— sonreí— Quería llamarte para invitarte, pero no pensé que vendrías.

— Si me hubieras llamado claro que hubiera venido, eres mi amiga— dijo aun enojada.

— Sabes que no somos amigas, tú me odias.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — se apresuró a responder ella, yo sonreí y le coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios.

— Shhh… Tranquila princesa, ódiame todo lo que quieras. Porque del odio al amor hay un paso, pero de la amistad no existe retorno alguno.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Marceline? ¡Estas enloqueciendo! — exclamo ella apartándose de mí.

— La locura llego a mi vida cuando te conocí, pero está bien porque no me desagrada— sonreí.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — exclamo.

— ¿De hacer qué? — pregunte divertida.

— De molestarme, siempre me provocas cuand…

— ¡Espera! — la interrumpí— Repite eso— le sonreí.

— ¿Repetir que?

— " _Siempre me provocas_ " suena bien viniendo de ti— me lamí los labios, soltando una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡M-Marceline! ¡Déjame en paz! — se dio vuelta y se dispuso a escapar.

— ¡No! ¡Espérame! — corrí tras ella— ¡Solo quiero estar contigooo! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

— ¿Que se supone que es eso? — se volvió a mí— ¿Te estas declarando? — me miro con enojo.

— Claro, ¿No te parece romántico? Estoy a una hora de irme del país… ¿No soy tierna? — pregunte riendo.

— Esto es estúpido, ¡No te burles de mí! — me puse seria.

— Me gustas, sal conmigo.

— No te creo

— No me importa, me gustas y es un hecho— volví a sonreír.

— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No te entiendo? ¡Si es una broma no me hace gracia! — alzo la voz con molestia, solté una risa.

— Recuerda que estamos en público princesa— volteo a ver a nuestro alrededor y algunas personas nos miraban.

— ¿Vas a responder o no? — se cruzó de brazos ignorando nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez me gustaste no sé porque, pero te veías más linda que todas las chicas que vi esa noche. Quería conocerte, y que me conocieras. Me cautivaste, y eso es un gran mérito.

— No es cierto, estas mintiendo…— dijo secamente sin titubear.

— ¿Porque es tan difícil que me enamore de ti?

— Eres Marceline, no te enamoras de nadie. Solo usas a la gente para tu diversión personal, y me niego a ser parte de eso— frunció el ceño dándose vuelta alejándose, yo solo la seguía. Si no me cree está bien… De todas formas, tampoco fue así de bonito, suspire.

— ¿Y qué piensas de Finn? — se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas por él? — me miro.

— Pues, porque es obvio que le gustas.

— Él no me gusta.

— Ya lo sé… Pero es precisamente por eso, no le des esperanzas si no las hay.

— Yo no le estoy dando esperanzas de nada.

— Ah sí…— alce una ceja.

— Si— me reí.

— De acuerdo, volvamos con ellos— coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Aléjate!

 **Marshall**

— ¿Porque tarda tanto? — pregunte con un tic en la pierna izquierda— tengo trabajo, pero aun así vine a despedirme— mire a Jake que estaba sentado con Keila cerca.

— Déjala se fue con la princesita Bonibel, seguro vuelven pronto— respondió Jake que no dejaba de mirar su celular.

— Y, ¿Por qué Finn está sentado en una mesa tan apartado de nosotros? — mire hacia la mesa donde estaba el con cara deprimida.

— Déjalo está pasando el despecho…— respondió Bongo.

— Oh ¿en serio? — me reí— ¡Déjala ir Finn hay muchos pesé en el mar! — grite para que me oyera, solo me miro y asintió para volver a la misma posición.

— No tiene remedio— dijo Keila.

— Esta vez sí lo dejaron mal— dije en lo que veía a Marceline que venía con Bonibel— ¡Marceline! — me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba ella— Idiota ¿porque tardaste tanto?

— Estábamos ocupadas, ¿verdad Bonnie? — le sonreí.

— Si a perder el tiempo se le puede llamar "Estar ocupada"— se quejó.

— Marceline, deja ya tus tonterías y vamos a donde esta papa.

— Pero, él no me ha llamado.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Planeas esperar a que este en al avión para ir? — pregunte con molestia.

— Vamos entonces— se cruzó de brazos.

Caminamos todos los que estábamos allí, Bongo, Keila, Jake, Finn, Bonibel, Marceline y yo. Cuando vi a mi padre estaba hablando por teléfono como de costumbre, pero cuando nos vio colgó.

— Ya estas lista, ¿Te despediste de tus amigos lo suficiente? — le pregunto a Marceline que solo lo ignoro.

— Todavía no es hora, solo vine porque Marshall insistió.

— Ya veo, hola hijo ¿Cómo has estado? — me sonrió.

— Bastante bien gracias por preguntar…

 **Bonibel**

Así que ese era el padre de Marceline y Marshall, se veía bastante respetable pero también estricto, no pude evitar detallar sus rasgos los cuales eran muy parecidos a los de sus dos hijos, claro que sin la picardía que irradiaban ellos. Cuando de repente me miro y sonrió.

— Me parece que tienen una nueva adquisición en su grupo…— sonrió de nuevo dejando ver todos sus dientes, de los cuales también destacaban sus colmillos bastante largos— ¿No me la presentaran? — se le quedo viendo a Marceline.

— se llama Bonibel, es prima de Gumbal— dijo Marshall llamando su atención.

— Oh, ya veo el parecido es alucinante— tomo mi mano y la beso— Un placer conocerte princesa, mi nombre es Hunson Abadeer— Sonrió de nuevo, yo me sonroje un poco.

— I-Igualmente— sonreí un poco nerviosa.

— Eres muy linda, ¿No te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?

— Papa, ya déjala— intervino Marceline apretándome de su lado.

— Bueno, está bien… Pero piénsalo Bonibel— me giño el ojo y se alejó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Susurre para que solo Marceline me oyera.

— Olvídalo, solo quería que fueras nuestra nueva madre— respondió con molestia.

— ¿Q-Que?

— Ignóralo ese tipo le coquetea a todas las mujeres que conoce— todos se me quedaron viendo mientras aguantaban las risas.

— Ya veo… Con que lo traen en los genes…— hable bajito con cara de póker face, ella empezó a reír como si me hubiera escuchado.

 **Marceline**

Ya había llegado la hora, todos me abrazaban y se despedían con bastante energía. Bonibel solo me miraba un poco insegura así que me acerque para darle un abrazo de despedida, solo un abrazo ya que había mucha gente alrededor para poder besarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo pasando sus manos suavemente por mi espalda.

— Volveré pronto, te quiero Bonnie— le susurré al oído, y sentí su respiración agitarse.

Nos separamos y me fui con mi padre que no dejaba de hacerle ojitos a Bonibel, lo cual me repugno y le plante una mirada de enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

— Deja de intentar coquetear con las chicas que vienen a verme— el sonrió.

— Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, las mujeres me aman…— dijo el bastante seguro de sí mismo, lo cual me hizo carcajear.

— Claro… Y por eso te has divorciado más de seis veces— me cruce de brazos.

— Pero con más de seis mujeres diferentes— sentencio él y yo solo pude reírme de su cara al decirlo, es inútil discutir con él porque " _Siempre tiene la razón_ "

Una vez abordamos el avió, y estuve en mi lugar, mi padre solo estaba hablando por teléfono a mi lado. Yo miré por la ventanilla el cielo recordando a Simón y su tranquila voz, cuando era niña adoraba visitarlo en las vacaciones de verano, siempre jugábamos y hacíamos tonterías ya que papa nunca estaba en casa, cerré mis ojos intentando recordar la canción que Simón me cantaba en aquel tranquilo lugar.

 **Recuerdo de Marceline**

— ¡Vamos Marcie! — grito un hombre de no más de 48 años agitando los brazos en el jardín— ¡Si no vienes la casa del árbol será propiedad del rey helado! — rio malvadamente.

— ¡Simón! — yo corrí tras el atravesando el jardín hacia el gran árbol— ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿¡No osaras atacar a la Reina de los Vampiros!? — reí malvadamente.

— Marcie… ¡Yo dije que quería ser el malo! — se quejó sentándose en el suelo y haciendo muecas.

— Siempre eres tu ¡Yo también quiero ser la villana a veces! — exclame yo haciendo el mismo gesto que él.

Nos miramos fijo por un momento, luego el suspiro.

— Esta bien, está bien… Serás la villana esta vez, ¿Qué deseas que haga tu siervo? ¡Oh gran reina! — hiso una reverencia, yo me reí.

— ¡Quiero que cantes una canción para mí! — dije mientras iba a buscar su guitarra acústica— ¡Esa que me gusta tanto! — sonreí mientras extendía los brazos con el instrumento para que él lo tomara.

— Esta bien…— se sentó en una silla y yo me senté en el suelo frente a él. Cuando la melodía empezó a sonar el tarareo.

 **Ven conmigo…**

 **A una ciudad al lado del mar…**

 **Podemos pasear por el bosque…**

 **Y hacer lo que nos plazca…**

Hiso una mueca chistosa y yo le acompañe a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

 **Ven conmigo…**

 **A un acantilado bajo un árbol…**

 **Donde contemplaremos el agua…**

 **Como un eterno sueño.**

 **Todos mis afectos…**

 **Te los doy a ti…**

 **Quizás para el siguiente verano…**

 **No hayamos cambiado nuestras melodías…**

— ¡Marceline! — una sirvienta me llamo desde abajo— ¡Tienes que venir a almorzar! — grito ella en lo que me asomaba un poco molesta por la interrupción de nuestro canto.

— ¡Iré después! ¡No tengo hambre! — respondí volviéndome a dentro de la casa del árbol.

— Marcie, ¡Vamos a comer muero de hambre! — dijo Simón dejando la guitarra en el suelo.

— ¡Quee! Pero la canción…— dije triste.

— ¡Después la cantamos completa! A no ser que quieras que…— hiso una pausa— ¡Te coma a ti! — me levanto mientras daba vueltas y yo reía.

— ¡Simón bájame! ¡Yo no soy comestible! — se detuvo y me coloco cuidadosamente en el suelo.

— Entonces vamos— sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

 **Fin del Recuerdo de Marceline**

— Marceline, ya llegamos…— mi padre me despertó de mi sueño, vi como todas las personas buscaban la salida— Vamos deja de soñar…— camino tranquilo, su espalda tan alta y delgada, siempre ha sido la parte de él que más me ha gustado, cerré mis ojos escuchando los pasos de todos alejarse sonreí, sonaban como una balada.

 **Recuerdo de Marceline**

— ¿Escuchas eso Marcie? — me pregunto Simón que me abrazaba, para que dejara de llorar.

— No quiero irme aun Simón…— suplique con todas esas lagrimas cubriendo mis mejillas como una mar de agua dulce.

— No, no llores… Si lloras no podrás escuchar la balada que suena a lo lejos.

— ¡No entiendo lo que dices Simón! — me queje llorando más fuerte que antes.

— Shhh… Solo guarda silencio y escucha— en ese momento mi padre salió de la habitación, se escucharon sus pisadas bajando las escaleras. Cerré mis ojos y quise escuchar la canción que Simón menciono.

— Simon… no escucho ninguna canción— escuche su risa luego rompió nuestro abrazo.

— No quieres escuchar Marcie… Solo cuando quieras escuchar la canción se hará presente, y podrás oírla cuando quieras— me limpio las mejillas que estaban empapadas.

— Y si no me gusta ¿Qué tipo de canción es? — él sonrió.

— Es una balada de despedida…

 **Fin del Recuerdo de Marceline**

Estábamos frente a la mansión de Simón, se veía deprimente y el jardín había perdido su brillo. Esto me dejo un sabor agrio entre los dientes, esa casa no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido… Me sentí mal, me sentí realmente ma. ¿Por qué no había venido antes? ¡Maldición! Apreté los dientes, intentando no mostrar esa amargura en mi rostro. No sabía si lo había conseguido.

— Marceline… Cuanto tiempo…— dijo un hombre de unos 31 años con un elegante traje de mayordomo.

— ¿Gunter?

— Para servirle— hiso una reverencia, para luego tomar nuestras cosas y dirigirse a dentro de la Mansión— Vamos a dentro, el amo estará feliz de verla— me sonrió, yo asentí y lo seguí en silencio.

— Cariño tengo que hacer una llamada, subiré en un momento— dijo mi padre que se está alejando para contestar.

Yo ignore esto y solo canime por la casa, viendo lo desolada que se sentía, subí por las escaleras y hay frente a mi estaba la habitación de Simón, trague saliva intentando reunir el valor suficiente para verlo… Respire y abrí la puerta, la habitación con la que habíamos vivido millones de aventuras, se veía completamente oscura, y en su cama estaba el… Viejo, decrepito, y con el sonido de esa máquina molesta que le llevaba el ritmo cardiaco, Me acerque como pude, se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración estaba dormido, y se veía apacible. No pude contener las lágrimas en ese momento me senté en el suelo con los brazos sobre su cama. El movimiento lo despertó.

— ¿Betty? Mi princesa ¿Eres tú? — lo vi posar una sonrisa, su vista nunca había sido muy buena y en ese momento no llevaba sus gafas. Me limpie las lágrimas un poco.

— No… Simón Soy Marceline, vine a verte…

— ¿Marcie? — levanto su mano y me acaricio la mejilla— Marcie, estas muy hermosa— me sonrió con gentileza, yo le tomé su mano y le sonreí también.

— T-Te eche de menos yo…— mi voz se quebró— Yo… Siento no haber venido antes a verte— sentí mis lágrimas de nuevo al final de mi cuello, el suspiro.

— Marcie… Yo también te extrañe— sus manos frías tomaron mi cara levantándola para luego sentar un beso en mi frente. Yo tome sus manos entre las mías.

— Simón…


End file.
